Together At Last
by basketballgirl21
Summary: Leaves off after Blood Promise. What happens if Rose never got Dimitri's note, and she thinks that he is dead? Adrian helps Rose get over Dimitri, and a new romance is blossomed. When they get their life going, what happens when a dead romance returns?
1. Seeing Him Again

RPOV

I got off the plane and I knew who I was looking for. Well I hoped that he would be there.

The minute that I saw him, I bursted into a sprint and ran right into his outstretched arms.

"Adrian." I sighed the second I was in his arms.

"Mmmm, Rose," he exasperated.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I said quietly.

"Really?" He asked in my ear.

I pulled back slightly and my lips met his and we shared our first passionate kiss.

"I'm positive," I said after I pulled back.

We stared into each others eyes, and Adrian's eyes said so much. I know that I just made his whole world that I finally chose him and that I kissed him publicly.

"Come on, we should get back to the academy, everyone will be glad to see you."

"Wait," I said grabing his hand, "how about we go out to lunch first and just talk and catch up, and see how we will work everything out. Okay?"

He put his arm around my waist protectivly and said, "Anything you want, I know just the restraunt."

We started to walk towards his car and I leaned into him, and a sad smile crept onto my face.

Rose, forget about Dimitri, just be happy with Adrian. You can do this. I though to myself. 


	2. I Really Love Her

APOV

She chose me. She actually chose me! When I saw her come out of the plane, she looked even more beautiful than ever. She was a bit paler, and something in her face was missing. I knew that she wouldn't be the same for awhile. She just killed the man she loved the most, more than the Moroi and more than life itself. I will prove to myself though that I am the right person for her. Hopefully she will fall for me as I fell for her. I know that she would never love me as much as she did Dimitri but to be honest, that is good enough for me as long as she loves me.

We were in one of the fanciest resturant in Missuala. Neither of us were dressed to be in that resturant and that was the fun of it. We both had their famous steaks, and it melted in my mouth after one bite.

"Adrian, how is everyone at the academy? I know I've only been gone a month but, people can change."

"Well, as you may know, Kirova has stepped down as the Headmistress, and they now have some bimbo as the new Headmaster. Alberta is very excited that you are coming back to the academy, you were her best and favorite student in my opinion even though you got into so much trouble."

We both laughed at that. Her laugh was the best thing to hear. Our eyes connected and we stayed that way for awhile. I reached my hands over the table and grabbed hers. She smiled as I was caressing her hands.

"Rose, I don't want to push you, but what happened? With Dimitri? You didn't look to good when I was visiting your dreams. I was so worried about you. I just want to know what happened. Please?"

She took a few minutes before answering, "Well..."

She started her story, she told me that she went to Siberia and she found some Alchemist who took her to the town where Dimitri grew up. She told me that she stayed with his family and loved every one of them, and then she went on to tell me about how she was captured by Dimitri, what she said next really took my attention,

"He would come into my room at least twice a day. Everytime he tried to convince me to let him 'awaken' me, but I never let him. We would then kiss, and by the time he had to leave," she stopped for a second to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes, she continued, "he..he would feed off of me. After awhile, I knew that I had to escape..."

She continued and the tears were falling rapidly. I gave her a tissue to help wipe them away.

"I will never forget the way he looked at me when I stabbed him with the silver stake and when he fell down into the river."

By the end of the story, the meal was paid for. She was crying so much that instinctly I stood up, went over to her side of the booth, helped her up and led her out of the resturant and into my car.

The pain that I saw in her face nearly broke my heart. I would have done anything right then and there for her pain to stop. I would have even brought Dimitri back to life if I could, and let them be together even though it meant that me and Rose would never be together. I loved her that much.

She stayed silent the rest of the way back to the academy. When we got there she had fallen asleep from tiredness and all the crying that she had done. I got out of the car and went to her side. Opening the door, I saw that she was really cute sleeping. I undid her seat buckle and lifted her out of the car. She stirred a little bit but did not wake up. I closed her door and made my way up to the guest housing, where I was staying. Somehow I managed to get up to my room, and open the door without dropping Rose or waking her up. I went into the bedroom, and I set her down on the bed. After setting her down on the bed, I took off her shoes and jacket, pulled a blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my little dhampir." I murmerd as I turned out the light and shut the door.

*  
Thank you guys for reading my story. As I said this is my first ever fanfiction. Please review. The green button is just calling you! I really would appreciate you thoughts to make my story better but also my story better. I should update soon, chapter 3 is almost done. I know how to end it but if you have any ideas, please tell me! 


	3. I Think I Love Him

DICLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. She owns all the characters.

Thanks for reading my story. I am trying to update every day.

RPOV

I woke up in a dark room. I laid there for a few moments trying to remember what happened the night before. Then like a light switch, everything came back to me. Getting off the plane, kissing Adrian, going to lunch, crying, and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Adrian's car.

'_Adrian. What should I do about him? He still has feelings for me, anyone can see that. I KISSED him. The kiss wasn't earth shattering as it is with Dimitri, but yet it felt right, and there were fireworks. Ugh, can't my life get more complicated?' _I thought to myself.

I sat up, wondering where I was and started to panic. I looked to my right and I saw an envelope on the pillow next to me with my name on it.

I opened the envelope to find a note. The note said,

Rose,

You fell asleep in my car last night, so I brought you up to my room. Don't worry, nothing happened. I simply took off you jacket and shoes and got you a blanket. If you need anything, I'm sleeping on the couch. There are some fresh clothes for you in the bathroom, and you are more that welcomed to take a shower. Please make sure I'm up for breakfast.

Love,

Adrian

I got up from the bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I started the shower and while I was waiting for the water to heat up I looked at myself in the mirror and man was I a mess. My eyes were swollen from all the crying that I did, and my hair was, well, a DISASTER!

When I got in the shower, the hot water felt good on my skin, and it helped me relax. After shaving and washing my hair and body I got out and quickly dried myself off. I looked at the clothes that he laid out for me. It was a pair of jeans, a shirt and a Leigh sweatshirt. How he got a hold of that sweatshirt is beyond me.

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly made his bed, and then walked out of the bedroom. Adrian was telling the truth because he was sleeping on the couch. He looked like a little kid sleeping. He was curled up in a ball and had the blanket all the way up his chin. I smiled, and…and,

'_Holy SHIT! Rose, you're falling in love with Adrian!' _I thought to myself.

I'm updating as fast as possible. Please review. That green button just wants to be pushed!! Your reviews really help.


	4. The News

RPOV

There was only one month left till graduation. After a meeting with Alberta, she is letting me return to my classes and now I have to train with her to help me catch up after the month that I was gone. Adrian and I slipped into a relationship. We didn't go any farther than mini make-out sessions. I just wasn't ready for that yet, and he's not pushing me. He knew I needed a little time to recover what happened the month before.

I now stayed in his suite, and he walked me to every class. We would walk hand in hand, and when we got to my class he would give me a kiss and walk away. Then when class is over, he would be there waiting for me. I would go with him to the feeders and he would wait in line with me while I got my food.

Even though we sit with Lissa and Christian, I could tell that she was still mad at me that I left her and that I never told her about me and Dimitri's romance. At first through the bond I could feel that she felt a little bad for me, but she had a hard face on to show me that she will stay mad at me for awhile. I guess I deserve it though. Eddie still talks to me, and Christian always gives me a small sad smile.

I go all my practice sessions with Alberta, but they are nothing like my sessions with Dimitri. Though, I do learn a lot with Alberta and I have been able to catch up with my classmates once again. With 2 weeks left in school, I checked all my grades with my teachers and I was surprised to hear from Stan that I am one of the top in my classes.

On the Monday, two weeks away from graduation, the Moroi had a lot of finals that they had to take, and luckily the dhampirs didn't have to take any finals, so all of our classes after lunch were cancelled and instead of just hanging around, we were all in the gym taking in extra practice sessions.

I was fighting Eddie that afternoon, when all of a sudden I felt through the bond a rush of joy, happy, and excitement. Since I was distracted by the flood of emotion, Eddie easily knock me on my ass.

"Rose, what happened? You made that too easy." Eddie asked me.

"Lissa is really happy about something and it just distracted me. You know sometimes the bond is helpful, but sometimes it just plain sucks ass. I wish I could learn to just shut it off except when she's really in trouble, you know?" I asked still lying on the floor.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it would probably drive me nuts." He said, stretching his hand out to me to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Thanks." I said brushing off my butt.

"No problem lets end today, you should probably see what's up with Lissa, besides, and I have an essay that I have to finish."

"Alright Ed, see you at dinner." I told him hugging him and walking outside.

Through the bond, I could feel Lissa was in her room, and man was she happy. I burst into a sprint, and ran up to the Moroi girl's dormitory, and ran right up to Lissa's room. I started knocking.

She opened the door, and her face confirmed her feelings. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Rose I am so sorry about everything. Please forgive me." She said, pulling back, and grabbing my hand into her room.

"Forget about it Lis. Just tell me, why are so happy," I asked while sitting on her bed.

"The Headmaster is giving the seniors a prom on Friday!" she squeald.

"A prom?!?!"

"YES! I talked to Alberta too, and she said that she will alow us to go to the mall to get our dresses!"

"When are we going to the mall?" I asked still a bit shocked.

"Tomorrow, I finished all my tests today and you won't be on duty so you can get a dress too!"

"Great." I said, it came out so low it sounded like a whisper.

"Rose why aren't you excited?" She asked me.

"It's nothing, hey can I tell you something?" I asked

"Rose, you tell me anything. Is it a secret? Ohhh, it is, you have to tell me now." She urged.

"I think I'm in love with Adrian."

**Thanks everyone for you reviews. I really appreciate them. I am trying to update quick, but I want some reviews. I think 12 reviews, and will give you guys chapter 5. I will be posting what I think everyone wore to their prom on my site thing. CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!**


	5. I Feels Like My World Is Crumbling

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I really like reading what you guys are saying. I think I'm done trying to bribe you guys to review. As long as the reviews keep coming in, the more I will update. As I promised, here is chapter 5.**

LPOV

"Rose, I think I heard you wrong. What did you say?" I asked, silently I was hoping she said what I thought she said.

"I think I'm in love with Adrian." She said.

"Eeeekkk." I squealed as I tackled her into a big hug.

"Lis…can't….breath…" Rose said.

I quickly jumped off her. I was just so glad that she was happy. She was so depressed for such a long time without Dimitri. Christian and I were worried that she would never be the same again. Eddie was always asking about her. I felt really bad that I was so mean to her about the whole Dimitri thing. So many times I wanted to stop being mad at her, but I was afraid that if I apologize than she would be mad at me that I overreacted the day she left and how I was acting when she came back. Now I know that everything is good between us. I reached through the bond and I felt that she was happy, and she was telling the truth, she was completely in love with Adrian. I've practicing to use the bond two ways, and slowly I am getting there. I can't send her messages, or see life through her eyes but I can sense where she is and her feelings.

'_About time she had feelings for Adrian, it's only fair to him. He has been in love with her since the ski trip; finally she can return his feelings.' _I thought to myself.

"Lis have you been able to figure out how to dream walk?" Rose asked, snapping me out of my little world.

"Sort of, I can enter a person's dreams, but I can't control it and they don't know that I'm there. I see what they see in their dream."

"Ahh, have you been in any of my dreams?" She asked with a curios expression.

"Yeah I was in it last night." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't want me to explain her dream.

"I don't remember last night's, what was it about?" _'Damn,'_ I thought _'now I have to upset her.'_

I breathed in a big gulp of air, "Rose," letting all my air out, "you were with Dimitri. You two were in the cabin, after it happened. He asked you to marry him, and you said yes." I saw the tears start to build up in her eyes. "Rose, I'm sorry."

I put my arms around her, and she sobbed into my shirt. I don't know how long she was crying, she was crying for so long, and I tried to sooth her as much as possible. After 2 hours later, I told her we had to go to dinner, and that she needed to get some food. I was so worried about her that I didn't even realized that I needed to go see the feeder.

We started to stand up, and she was wiping tears off her face.

"Lissa, we were supposed to stay together forever. After I graduated he was going to get assigned to Christian or someone and we were supposed to be together. This isn't fair. He wasn't supposed to die. If Adrian wasn't the guy to be there at the airport waiting for me, I don't think I could have done this. Every night for the first month, I would be sitting on his bed not being able to move, and he would come in and tell me it was going to be okay. He would hold me as I would cry for hours before I would finally pass out from exhaustion. Then,"

"Rose," I said interrupting her, "it's okay, I understand it's,"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Everyone says they understand but they don't. You don't know what it's like losing your soul mate. What do you think it would be like if Christian became a Strigoi and you had to kill him? Before you could kill him though, he captured you, makes you fall in love with the evil and twisted side of him, and then before he left, he would feed from you! What would you think? I became a blood whore! A DAMN BLOOD WHORE!! But the worst part is that I am in love with Adrian. I feel bad the whole damn time because I can't love like I loved Dimitri, but I love Adrian so much and he is so good for me, yet every time that I am forced into conversations about Dimitri my world feels like its falling down around me. So don't even THINK about saying you understand, because you don't." After yelling that she ran out the door, I tried calling after her but she kept running.

I felt tears come down me face, and I felt so bad that I had to hurt my best friend and my sister.

"Rose." I whispered.

RPOV

I ran out of Lissa's room as fast as my legs could carry me. I was weak from all the crying that I did. I knew it wasn't fair for me to break out at Lissa like I did, and it wasn't fair of me to yell at her the way I did, but I had to get it off my chest. And to be honest, it felt good. Running outside felt good, I left my jacket in Lissa's room, and so I was freezing.

Through the bond I felt her sad and a bit confused, but she also understood. I pushed her thoughts away. For once she didn't come first. I did, I needed to come first. I was running so fast that I didn't see Adrian until I ran right into him.

"Little dhampir," he said in a flirty tone, but when he saw my face he said, "Rose, what's wrong? Rose!"

"ADRIAN! Leave me alone, I need to be alone!" And with that I was off again. To the one place where I wanted to be so bad, to the place where I knew I would hurt but a place where I knew I needed to go to.

I ran right into the woods, not caring how many people might have been staring at me. I ran, and I ran till I got to the place where I needed to be.

The cabin in the woods. The same cabin where I lost my virginity to Dimitri Belikov. I walked into the cabin, and laid down on the bed. I pulled up a pillow and sniffed. After two months, it still smelled like him. I hugged that pillow as hard as I could, and cried into it. I remembered the way his hands felt me, and how it felt to be one and not two. I fell asleep like that hugging the pillow and crying.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I really wanted to bring Dimitri back into it and the fight with Lissa just felt right, right before she went back to the cabin. Please review, and tell me who should find her sleeping in the cabin. Her mom, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, or Alberta. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!**

**-ali**


	6. Auther's Note

**Hey guys. Ali here. I am here to tell you that I can't update today for I am going to a baseball game, and I am in a suite so I definitely want to go. Can you blame me?? But to make you feel better and I know some of you want me to update fast, I have a deal with you. When I get back from the game (which would be around 4-5) and I have **_**30**_** reviews I promise you that you will have 3 new chapters by tomorrow at noon. If I have **_**20**_** then you only get 2. If I have **_**11**_** then you guys only get 1. I know I'm bribing, but I really need and want the reviews. I have some **_**GREAT**_** ideas so when you read them, is decided how fast you guys can review. Sorry that I can't give you chapters today but remember… **_**THAT DAMN GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU.**_** Haha**

**-ali**


	7. Mothers Know Best

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is this plot, but that's about it. Well, here is Chapter 6!! REVIEW!!!**

APOV

I didn't know where my Rose was. Everyone has been looking for her for two days now. She must be hungry and tired. The guardians quickly checked all the wards to see if they were still intact. They were so that meant that no Strigoi had entered the campus and taken her, or killed her. I was always trying to sleep to see if I can get in her dreams. Ever since she went missing, I couldn't sleep, so that was quiet pointless.

'_If you just had a fight with your best friend, where would you go._' I thought to myself._ 'Hell, I don't even know what the fight was about.' _

When she was informed that her daughter went missing, Guardian Hathaway quickly showed up. I see her walking the campus, and one look at her face you could tell that she was worried sick.

I never went to meals anymore, and I was drinking heavily. I knew that Rose would probably kill me if she saw how much I was drinking, but I was just so worried about her. The love of my life was out there somewhere and I had no idea where she went.

While I was walking the grounds, I saw Lissa up ahead, and I decided to run up to her and talk to her.

"LISSA!" I yelled, and when she heard her name she stopped walking, turned around, and waited for me to catch up before starting to walk again.

"Adrian, I can't get into her dreams, it's like she found a way to shut herself from spirit. Have you been able to get into her dreams?" she asked me.

"No, I can't sleep, I'm so worried about her." I replied.

She stopped walking. "It's all my fault." She said quietly.

"Lissa, it's not your fault at all."

"It is, I never should have mentioned Dimitri to her."

"Dimitri?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she asked me what she dreamed one night and…"

With that I sprinted to the guardian station. I knew where she was. Why didn't it click before. It all made since now.

Up ahead I saw Rose's mom walking the grounds.

"GUARDIAN HATHAWAY!" I yelled at her.

"Adrian, whats wrong?" she asked me, looking around for any threats.

"I know where Rose is at, I just figured it out. She's in one of the old guardian cabins." I told her, out of breath.

"Thank you, you stay here, and don't tell anyone this yet, just in case shes not there." With that I saw her sprint towards the woods.

'_Damn, those guardians can run fast!'_ I thought.

I turned around and headed for my room, knowing that she would show up tonight. I had some work to do with the room for my special night with Rose.

RPOV

I was in a dreamless state of sleep. The only time I woke up was to go to the bathroom or eat something. When I had to eat I would sniff the pillow, and my appetite would be lost. I was sleeping and I was enjoying the blackness, and quietness. I woke up, and sat up fast when the door slammed open. I had lifted my head up so fast, that I was intently dizzy and fell back down. When I was sure that I was no longer dizzy, I sat up to see a very pissed off mother.

"ROSEMARIE ELIZABETH HATHAWAY! YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE…" she stopped when she say my face. "Rose." Was all she said. She made her way to the bed in less than 3 seconds, sat down, and wrapped her arms around me.

I leaned into her. "I'm sorry." Was all I said before tears started to stream down my face. "Me and Lissa were fighting, and she brought up Dimitri, and my world felt it was being torn apart. I loved him mom, I really did. This isn't fair that he was taking away from me. I came here, thinking that this would be the place to finally put my feelings for him away, so I can love Adrian the way he loves me. I took this pillow and it still smelled like him. I fell asleep crying and I just haven't been able to leave since. I'm really sorry."

"Oh Rose, it's alright, I understand. I felt the same way when your father left me. I always slept with his pillow to help me ease through it. But you wanna know what? It didn't help me at all. It only made it worse. Especially when I was found out that I was pregnant with you. After 5 months, I knew that I had to change the way I felt about him because then I knew he wasn't coming back. You want to know what I did?" she asked me, then kissing my forhead.

"What?" I asked her.

With that she grabbed the pillow, walked over to the fireplace, and threw the pillow in the fire. I tried to stop her, but I was too late. It was already destroyed.

"It will help Rose, now you can move on. Let's get back, everyone has to know that you are alright. I will go tell the guardians, and you go and find Adrian, he is worried to death about you." She said, slapping my butt to make me move, and with that I was off, to find the man that I knew I was fully in love with and he was the one person I wanted to be with.

**Hey guys, I really want some reviews. This is my 6****th**** chapter and I only have 11 reviews! It's quite sad. Reviews really help motivate me to write faster so I update faster. Go on to my profile, and I have a poll there that would help me with a problem that I am facing while writing this. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far, you are the best!**


	8. Finally, Prom!

**Hey everyone. 6 Reviews for that last chapter was amazing. Please keep reviewing like that. After I saw that I had 6 more reviews, I quickly wrote this chapter. Don't worry I will finally squeeze in the prom. I didn't want to make a hug deal out of the prom, but my friend convinced me that I needed a prom, so here is chapter 8!**

RPOV

The talk with my mother really helped. Every since Mason's death, I think that we have been getting closer, and that talk really helped. She was finally the mother that I wished I grew up with, but I can't change the past, I can only go on and love Adrian.

I was running as fast as I could to get to him. I needed and wanted to see him so bad. My mom said that he was worried sick, and I felt so bad that I did that to him. I hope I never have to leave his side again.

I ran right into the guest housing dorm, and straight up to our room. I took the steps two at a time, and I sprinted down the hall, hoping that our door was unlocked, because I was not slowing down. As luck had it, our door was unlocked and I ran right into the room, but to stop in my tracks to take in the sight that was before my eyes.

The place was spotless. Also, it didn't smell like the alcohol that I was against. Instead it smelled like roses. I found the reason because lined all up and down the wall were roses. Then sitting in the middle of the room was a table with a tan colored tablecloth, candles, and a vase with only two roses. There was Adrian, standing right behind the table, with a big grin on his face.

"Did you do this?" I asked him

"All by myself." He said proudly.

I raised one eyebrow, shocked that I could do it; I was never able before, even though Dimitri tried to teach me.

"Well, maybe I had a little help from Lissa." He said sheepishly, turning a bit red.

"Adrian Ivashkov, are you blushing?"

"No." he said trying to hide his face, but it was too late, I had already seen it.

"Yes you are. Come here you." We met halfway, and we shared the best kiss I have ever had. It even beated the ones I had with Dimitri. I jumped up and my legs were around his waist, and he supported me with his hands. We finally broke apart and I jumped down, and he led the way to the table.

"So, you do know that tomorrow's prom, right? He asked me.

"No way," I said digging into my food. "I thought it was Friday."

"It is, today's Thursday."

"Shit, I don't even have a dress."

"Well, while you were gone, I gave Lissa your dress size, and I made her go to the mall to pick up a dress for you and a dress for her. Your dress is in the closet. And may I add that I told Lissa what style of dress I wanted to see you in and she got the dress that I had in mind." He said with a very flirty smile on his face.

"Well, if it's your taste then I think I will be breaking every dress code that there is."

"Well, when you're done, why you go try it on. I want to see what it looks like on you."

"I'm done," I said, just finishing my whole meal, and man, was it good. I got up from my seat, and ran into the bedroom to see my dress.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**APOV

She ran into the bedroom, and the look on her face was the look a little kid had when they walked into a candy store with $40.

I chuckled quietly, got up, and put the dishes away, and started to clean up. I had just folded up the tablecloth when I heard Rose come back into the room. I turned around, wanting to see what the dress looked like.

When I turned around, my jaw dropped down onto the ground. She looked SEXY in that dress! The dress was floor length and was in red. It clung at all the right spots, showing off her curves. The leg part on the left was open to her thigh, so I could see her legs. Her HOT legs. It was a pretty low v-neck, and the dress just complimented her so well.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

I was finally able to get my jaw off the floor, "you look drop dead gorgeous. I don't think I can let you go to the prom, every guy will be over you."

She laughed at that, said she was going to bed, came over and kissed me goodnight and thanked me for tonight. She turned and disappeared into the bedroom, and I started to clean up the roses. I didn't get the chance to ask her the question I have wanting to ask her for a few days. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. I opened it up and there sitting in it was a beautiful diamond ring. She was only 18 and yet I wanted to marry her. I would insist that we would wait a few years before getting married. I don't know when I will propose but I hope it will be soon.

An hour later, the apartment was back to normal. I went into the bedroom and saw Rose sleeping on the bed. She forgot to put to cover over her so I gently pulled them from under her and then on top of her. I quietly slipped into the bathroom and changed. All I wore to bed these days were cotton pajama bottoms. Rose like my chest being bear. I slipped out of the bathroom and slipped under the covers, and put an arm around the sleeping Rose.

"Goodnight my love." I whispered before drifting into sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***

RPOV

That morning I woke up and looked at Adrian. He was lying on his stomach and he was snoring a little bit. He looked so damn cute. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning sweetie. Time to get up."

He grumbled, "Five more minutes, please?" he wined the please.

"Nope, its prom night, and we have to get ready for breakfast." I said, I was rubbing his back.

"No."

If he wanted to play that way, well then two can play that game. "UP!" I said slapping his ass.

He immediately sat up, and rolled over me, pinning me down.

"You don't get to slap me like that." He said playfully, "you are going to have to pay for that."

"Oh yeah, how am I going to pay for that? You going to tickle me to death?"

I pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom.

"If you don't get out in 5 seconds, I'm going back to sleep," he called out to me. "One…..two…..three….four.."

I ran out of the bathroom, and into his waiting arms. He caught me and swung me around the room. I pulled my head back and was laughing. He finally stopped twirling, putting me back on the ground, and kissed me with so much emotion.

I unfortunately broke the kiss and told him to get ready. He went into the bathroom, and I went into the closet. I pulled both of us a pair of jeans, and I got a v-neck sweater, and I got him a green button down shirt that complimented his eyes.

Adrian was coming his now wet hair when I handed him his clothes. The only thing he was wearing was a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks Rose." I went into the bedroom and changed into my clothes.

I was starting to make the bed when Adrian walked in with just his jeans on. He came over and helped me make the bed. We both went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Knowing that I was going over to Lissa's room later to get ready for prom, I just put my hair in a ponytail. When Adrian put on his shirt and some cologne, we walked to the cafeteria for breakfast hand in hand. We got there and I went with Adrian to the feeders. After the feeders he went with me to get some breakfast.

I grabbed 2 doughnuts, and he grabbed a yogurt. We made our way to the table to find Lissa eating a full breakfast, but Christian, like Adrian, settled for just a yogurt. I knew that he had his feeder this morning. Eddie on the other hand had some French toast.

We all started talking about prom. Me and Lissa were going up to her room after lunch, and the boys were going to hang out till an hour before prom to dress into their tuxes. When they were talking about their tuxes I heard Christian mumble "monkey suit" under his breath.

We all had to leave soon because even though it was prom day, we still had our morning classes. My classes went by in a blur. Soon lunch arrived, but no one said much during it though.

After lunch me and Lissa went to her room to get ready. My dress was there, so that meant Adrian had brought it over earlier. Lissa did her hair this morning and it looked beautiful. She just did the classic curling then she put it into a fancy up do when we got to her room.

Then she started onto my hair. She flat ironed it until there was not a wrinkle in it. Then she put it into some fancy hairdo that I would never even dream about attempting. She did a light make-up on me and did the same to her.

We had about 30 minutes until the boys were going to meet us outside the dorm building. Lissa got out the dresses for us to put on. Hers looked stunning on her. It was yellow, and strapless. It was beaded to her waste where it then poofed out, and it was beautiful. Hers was more of a classy, and mine was more sexy.

Finally, it was time to meet the boys. We went downstairs. When we got outside Eddie was already standing with his date, some junior novice, and her dress was nice but plain.

I looked right at Adrian, and he light up like a kid at Christmas. I could tell Christian was pleased at how Lissa turned out. After the boys were finished with staring at us, we finally made our way to the gym. The place had been decorated to look like a circus, which was our theme.

We had a lot of fun, dancing our asses off, and there were some slow dances also. Then there was the prom kings and queens. There was on king/queen for the Moroi, and one for the dhampirs.

"Now for our Moroi prom king is…JESSE ZEKLOS!" Albert said. Everyone started to cheer as he made his way up to the 'stage' and he got a kings hat, and one of those gold sticks that they always wore.

"Now for our dhampirs prom king is… EDISON CASTILE!" All the novices drowned out the Moroi cheers, we were hooting so loud as he went up to receive his crown and stick thingies.

"For the Moroi prom queen…LISSA DRAGOMIER!" The guys went nuts and the Moroi girls clapped politely but they were obviously jealous. Lissa went up received her crown and some flowers.

"Now, for the dhampirs prom queen…ROSE HATHAWAY!" Again the guys went nuts and the girls were a bit more excited than they were for Lissa.

I left Adrian's arms, and made my way up to the 'stage' were I got my crown, flowers, and I stood next to Eddie, and Lissa. I smiled, and whispered "Congratulations Queen Dragomir" to Lissa.

She leaned over and said "Congratulations Queen Hathaway." We both laughed and smiled.

Alberta then announced that the queens and kings got to have a special dance to themselves.

I was walking down the steps to the dance floor holding Eddie's hand. I whispered to Lissa, "Good luck dancing with Jesse."

She sent me some nasty things through the bond that made me laugh.

"What?" Eddie asked as we started to slow dance.

"Nothing, Lissa was sending me hateful messages about dancing with Jesse."

Eddie started to laugh with me. Soon the dance was over and Adrian's arms soon found my waist.  
"Come on, little dhampir, there's one song left."

We started our last dance, and that ended to soon. I remembered that tomorrow I would be graduating and receiving my promise mark. I couldn't wait.

Through the bond I felt Lissa sneak away with Christian to their spot in the church for one last night there.

I took Adrian's hands and lead him the way out of the gym and back to our room.

We finally got back to our room, I quickly shut the door, and grabbed Adrian and kissed him with so much passion, that I never it wanted to end. Without his lips ever leaving mine he got my dress unzip, while I took off his coat, tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled down my dress, quickly, and I pulled down his pants.

I jumped on him so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, as he made his way to the bedroom. We did all of this without our lips ever leaving each other. He set me down on the bed, and he was on top of me. We were in full make out mode when I turned over and I was on top of him. He unhooked my bra, and got rid of it. His hands went exploring of my breasts. While doing that he was able to get my lacy underwear off as well. He rolled over and I was able to easily get his boxers off.

We pulled back just slightly.

"Are you sure, Rose?" he asked me.

"Positive." I said forcing his lips back on mine. After a few minutes, I felt him go inside me. We both moaned a little bit, and our hands were entangled into each other's hair. Like with Dimitri, I let him take the lead on most of it, but he allowed me to take control, but we were equals. I knew right then and there that I would want to live my life with Adrian.

**Hey guys. I know the end got a little descriptive, but I didn't know how to end it and after about an hour, I finally decided it to end up like that. I am really happy with how much you have been started to review, so all I'm asking for is at least five reviews to get your next update. Thanks.**


	9. Graduation, Engaments, and Suites

**Hey guys, you have been reviewing like crazy and I love that. I wanted to write this chapter sooner, but I went shopping and had to get ready for back-to-school. Anyways here is chapter 9!!**

APOV

I woke up the morning after prom. I wondered if last night was real. I looked over and saw Rose lying next to me, smiling in her sleep. Looking at her I knew that last night was real indeed. I looked over at the clock and saw that Rose had to get up if she wanted to make it to her graduation. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at Rose.

I kissed her forehead, "Rose, you have to get up."

"Mmmmmm" she grumbled back at me.

"Rose, you're graduating today. Get up." I kissed her on her lips, and that got her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said getting out of bed. She pulled on her robe, and disappeared into the bathroom.

I got up, walked to the dresser, and pulled on a clean pair of underwear. I then went into the closet to put on a pair of black dress pants, and walked back into the room. Rose was standing at the bed, starting to make it. Her robe was open, and I saw that she put on a black lacy bra and matching underwear.

I must have been smiling because she had a big grin on her face. We made the bed together and I went into the bathroom to comb my hair and shave. Rose went to the closet to change for the ceremony. After 3 minutes she came back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She was wearing the Guardian uniform, and she looked very hot in the uniform.

I think I must have said that out loud because she blushed and smiled at me. She whipped her head down, and gathered all of her hair and put it into a high ponytail. She washed her fair and put on makeup.

While she put on make-up I went into the closet and picked out a nice red colored button up shirt and put that on. Most of our stuff had been packed because after the ceremony, we were going to take the royal plane to the royal palace where we would all live.

She finally finished getting ready, and we were walking out of our suite. We looked back on our way out and smiled. This was the last time that we would ever see this place again. We walked hand in hand to the gym where they were going to have the ceremony. I didn't know if they had the place cleaned up from prom. When we got in the gym, it looked as if the prom had never happened. The place looked really clean. I gave Rose a kiss goodbye since she had to go line up, and I had to go sit with the other parents and crowds.

I took a seat next to Rose's mom. She smiled at me when I sat down.

"Lord Ivashkov, do you mind if I asked you something." She asked me.

"Anything, Guardian Hathaway, but I do ask that you call me Adrian."

"Adrian, I have watched you and my daughter for awhile now," I gulped; _man this is going to be awkward_, I thought. "I want to know if you plan on being with my daughter for a while."

"Guardian Hathaway," I started, "I plan on marring Rose on day, if she wants of course. I love her more than life itself. She is my world, and she is the one I want to be with till the day I die."

"Adrian, you do realize that if you marry her, and she has kids, they will be dhampirs, not Moroi."

"I know that and I am fine with that. Just the thought of having kids with Rose is enough for me. I don't mind if they are Moroi or dhampirs."

With that the ceremony started. I was a bit relieved because that way I didn't have to listen to Rose's mother anymore. I zoned completely out of the ceremony, until it was time for Rose to graduate.

Alberta called her name, and she went up to the stage. She was smiling the whole time and she was so beautiful. Rose sat down on the chair where she would be getting her promise mark. While she was getting her promise mark, she had to repeat the oath. While she was repeating the oath, her voice was caring happiness in it. It made me so happy to see her so happy. When she finished saying the oath, she found out that she was going to guard Lissa, and her partner would be Eddie. Her face was so happy that she was going to be with her two best friends. She all but skipped off the stage. I was staring her for the rest of the ceremony.

When the ceremony ended I quickly found my way to her.

I slid my hands around her waist from behind her and said "Congratulations Guardian Hathaway" in her ear.

She quickly spuned around and planted a kiss on my lips. I lifted her up so that her feet weren't touching the floor. We continued to kiss till we heard someone clearing their throats behind us. I set her down and turned to see who had interrupted us. Standing there was Guardian Hathaway. I was nervous because I wanted to make sure that I was still alive after graduation, and I had a feeling that Rose's mom would kill me right then and there. If the saying that looks can kill, well, let's say that I would be dead right now.

"Hi mom," she said calmly. She then went to hug her mom.

"Congratulations. I wish that I could stay longer but I know that you have a plane to catch to the palace, and I have to get back to my Moroi. Remember that I love you, and I hope that I will be able to come to the palace soon, and visit you." She hugged Rose kissed her forehead, and walked away.

"Bye mom." Rose said.

"ROSE!" Lissa cried as she came running up to Rose, and giving her a big hug. Behind her were Christian and Eddie, who were talking about life at the palace.

"LISSA!" Rose exclaimed, mocking Lissa.

"I'll take that now Rose, but don't do that at the palace. By the way, we should be making our way to the plane. The queen is expecting all 5 of us at dinner."

"All of us?"

"Rose, didn't I tell you?" I asked playfully. I knew that I didn't tell her, because than I knew that she wouldn't want to go to the palace if she knew that she was forced to have dinner with my great-aunt.

"No Adrian dear, you didn't tell me." She said sweetly even though her eyes were looking as if she was going to kill.

"Come on." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling towards the plane.

"Nooo." She whined as I pulled her to the plane.

"Yess." I said mocking her as she mocked Lissa.

She playfully smacked my arm.

"Come on Rose, do this for me." I gave her a puppy dog face. I knew that always made her crack.

"That's not fair, and you know it!

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! THE PILOT SAID HE'S READY TO TAKEOFF!" yelled Christian from the door of the plane.

We boarded the plane, and Rose took her bag that was on the seat and went to change.

I sat down in the circle of chairs that were in the plane. They were compy leather chairs. It felt so nice to be able to sit back and relax. Christian was sitting in a chair and Lissa was getting changed with Rose. We would be going right to the queen after the plane landed, so they had to get ready. Christian and I were going to wear what we went to graduation in.

After like 30 minutes, Rose came out. She wore a green dress, which went to her mid-thigh, and it was a jersey halter dress. (**PIC ON PROFILE**), then Lissa came out. She wore a pale pink strapless gown that went to her knees. The color went well with her pale skin. She looked like a porcelain doll with her blond hair curled. Rose on the other hand looked like the hottest model out there.

Lissa went and sat on Christian's lap and they were in a deep whispered conversation. Rose came over and I grabbed her wrist and had her sit on my lap.

"This lap is reserved for you Rose, so you better use it." I told her in my playful tone.

"Adrian, do you love me?" she asked me, but was not meeting my eyes.

"Rose, of course I do, why would you ask me that?"

"Adrian," she looked up, looking deeply in my eyes, "if you love me, please don't make me do this dinner with the queen. Please?"

"What do you have against the queen?"

"She hates me." She replied in a very quiet voice.

"She does not hate you Rose."

"She told me that if I don't stop seeing you, she will make sure that I would not be Lissa's guardian, because she wanted you to marry Lissa, and what if she will do that. I can't not be Lissa's guardian, I need her…"

I shut her up with a kiss. "Rose, let me take care of my aunt. Trust me on this one. Okay. No matter what she does, I will not marry Lissa. Christian wouldn't be to found of that, and I don't like her that way. I love you, and I want to marry you." _Damnit. Good job Adrian, you let the cat out of the bag._ I thought to myself.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

I got her off my lap, and I got down on one knee. Lissa and Christian shut-up right away.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you so much. More than life itself. These past few months that we have been together were the best in my life. I feel in love with you the minute I saw you. I am so glad that you are mine, and I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" I asked her. By now, she had tears streaming down her face.

She jumped out of the seat, and tackled me. "YES!" she said over and over and over again. We laid there on the floor, and we were kissing. We finally got up and Lissa was beaming, and Christian look a little disgusted from the kiss.

I stood up and put the ring on Rose's finger. It was a beautiful ring. I went off campus a few times, and went to a jewelers where I custom made it (**a picture of the ring is on my profile). **After I put the ring on her finger she kissed me again. She excused herself, and went to put on some make-up because it was all ruined because she was crying so much.

With only five minutes left in the flight, Rose finally came out of the bathroom with Lissa right behind her. Of course when Rose left, Lissa followed her to talk to her. We heard a few squeals in the other room. Christian congratulated me.

Rose came and sat on my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I love you Adrian." She told me.

"You better, I paid a fortune on that ring." I smiled.

She playfully smacked my arm.

"I love you too my Rose. My beautiful Rose."

We were quiet the rest of the flight. When we landed, we headed straight for the queens building. When we got there, the queen entered and she was wearing her own dress. When you're the queen, you got everything that you wanted. To make sure that no one was wearing the same thing as she did, she had personal designers at her foot. She would tell them what she wanted and they made for her in less than 4 hours. Yeah, they were that good.

When I and Rose announced our engagement to my aunt, let's say she wasn't that pleasant about it. After I told her that I loved Rose with all my heart, she softened a little bit. She could tell by my eyes. They told the truth. She knew that Rose wasn't some little "playing thing." She was the real deal.

After dinner we were able to get settled in our new homes. The homes were big suites in a building. Eddie shared a little room with some other guardians that are a couple of floors below the other Moroi. Since Rose stayed with me, she didn't have to stay in a little room.

Ours and Lissa's suites were right next to each other. Lissa got to share a suite with Christian. That didn't really surprise me.

The dhampirs that were on guard would guard the door that led to the suites that were upstairs. There was only one door. They did that so the guardians didn't have to stand outside the suite doors. Rose said that would be nice because there were more than 50 suites in the buildings. That meant that there were over 100 guardians in the little dorm rooms. Two guardians were always guarding the "Suite Door".

Rose then tried to explain everything to me. When a guardians Moroi were in their suite, and it wasn't your turn to guard the "Suite Door" then you had the time off. Though they did have one guardian at every door for every floor, so that when the Moroi wanted to leave the building, the guardian that was guarding the door would tell the Moroi's guardian that they were leaving in the little walkie talkies they had in their ears and cuffs of their shirts.

I was quite impressed the way that they set the whole thing up. The only time Rose had to use the walkie talkie was when she left with Lissa.

While I was impressed with the whole guarding thing, Rose was impressed with the suites.

RPOV

Adrian was impressed with the guarding strategy that the dhampirs had going at the suite building. I had explained it to him after we left the dinner.

The queen's approval of me and Adrian getting married shocked me a bit. I didn't think that she would after our little conversation last time.

When we reached our floor in our building we said goodbye to Lissa and Christian, and walked into our suite. When we walked in, my jaw hit the floor. When you walk in, you see the living room. There were leather couches and chairs, a flat screen TV, a computer desk that was near the door, with a high tech computer on it, a wall filled with bookshelves and art work all over. You would walk maybe 100 meter and to your left was a big archway. When you looked into the archway there was a state-of-the art kitchen with an island and bar stools. Also there was a dining table with a great view of the palace. Then there was one hallway that you could see from the front door. All the way on the right of the living room was another hallway. I walked down the first hallway and saw a huge master suite. In the master suite there was a big fireplace and above the fireplace was the Ivashkov family crests the size of the plasma TV. Connected to the master suite was a huge bathroom. It had a big Jacuzzi tub, a full shower, a toilet and a whole wall of counters. Also in the bedroom was the biggest closet in the world. It already had both me and Adrian's clothes in it. I left the master suite and walked down the hallway. The hallway was filled with a bunch of family pictures. I turned a left at the end of the hallway and walked past the wall full of books till I got to the next hallway. I walked down there and counted three huge bedrooms all with big closets and nice bathrooms. There was also a linen closet and a full office that had the wooden desk, and leather chairs for reading.

I walked back to the kitchen where I found Adrian getting some ice-cream.

"This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed to him.

"Can you believe that there are 50 other suites like this?"

"They are exactly like this?"

"No ours is the biggest, since I'm the queens nephew." He exclaimed.

"Adrian, what are the other bedrooms for down the other hallway?" I asked him.

"Those are for guests, or for our kids, if you want any of course."

I walked over and sat next to him. "Do you want any kids." I asked him.

"Of course I do. But you are the one that has to be a guardian, so it's up to you." He told me. I could hear in his voice that he wanted to have kids.

"Well, I want kids." I told him frankly.

"Really?" he asked me. He had just finished his ice cream, and put the bowl in the dishwasher and then turned back to me.

"Yup."

With that he ran over to me, scooped me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

**Hello all. I wanted to say that this is a really long chapter! More than 3,000 words. I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed. It was great to hear them. I would like 10 more reviews before I post another chapter. 15 would just make my day. Haha. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though I kept getting interrupted. Anyway, next chapter I am going to skip a few months and go right to the wedding. Hope you don't mind. There was one more thing that I wanted to tell you…oh yeah**

**PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!!**

**-ali**


	10. Wedding Day

RPOV- 1 year later

'_OMG! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY. I CAN'T DO THIS. ROSE, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS FOR ADRIAN. YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER. BUT I'M TO YOUNG TO BE GETTING MARRIED. LET ALONE HAVING A BABY!' _I was fight thinking to myself. Today was my wedding day. Both me and Adrian had decided that we will want a spring wedding. I love Adrian more than I loved anything. It's been about a year since Adrian proposed to me. I'm just pyshcing myself out because I was only 19. Plus what only some people know is that me and Adrian are expecting our first child. I was only one month preggers.

_Rose you better be getting up, because we are coming in. It's time to get up._ Lissa thought through the bond that we had.

I got out of bed and I slipped on my black silk robe that Adrian gave me for my 19th birthday. As I was starting to make our bed, Lissa came into the apartment. Adrian was staying with Eddie that night because his roommate was out of the country with his Moroi.

"Rose?" Lissa called to me. Trying to find where I was.

"In the bedroom Liss." I called back out to her.

I heard say something like, 'This way girls.'

I just finished putting the pillows on the neatly made bed when Lissa came through the double doors.

"YOU GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed. Behind her was Mia, one of my bridesmaids, Carol, another guardian, Sarah, a close Moroi friend, Ginger, another guardian and Svletta, my closest guardian friend here, she was also Christian's guardian.

They were all caring a dress bag that held their bridesmaid dresses. Adrian told me to pick the color scheme because he didn't really mind. I picked green because of his eyes. I knew that it would make them look really good.

"Have you seen him today?" I asked Lissa.

"Yeah they brought him into our suite this morning at like 5 am. We brought him to our bed, and he fell asleep. Eddie said he was so nervous and excited about the wedding that last night he hardly got any sleep. So Eddie said that he put some sleeping pills into his water last night. So he was passed out cold. Don't worry though, he will be ready to say I do." She told me reassuringly.

"Is everything set up?" I asked her nervously.

"I went down there this morning," Mia told me, "It's a beautiful day to be getting married outside. They were setting it all up outside. There is no chance of rain today. Not if I have anything to do with it."

I forgot that Mia specialized in water. Sarah specialized in Earth, but was also very strong in wind, so I knew that I was set.

"Alright then. I guess it's time to get you guys ready for a wedding."

I wouldn't be dolled up till a few hours till the wedding. We still had to get all the bridesmaids ready, plus the flower girls. Lissa already had her hair done, and it looked amazing. I can't even explain it, it looked that good. I started to straighten Svletta's hair. She could never do her hair. I was going to straighten it and then Lissa would work it into a stylish bun. While I was straightening Svletta'a hair, Lissa was working on Ginger's make-up. The guardians that were my bridesmaids were the ones that would need their hair and make-up done. Since we were guardians, we didn't have a lot of time to learn all of that stuff. When I was finished with Svletta, I went and curled Carol's hair.

By then, the flower girls arrived with their mothers, and their mothers where going to do their hair, after Lissa told them how to style it. I had two flower girls. The first was Arianna, my father's youngest child. I meet her the first time she came to court a month after I arrived. My father asked me if I could watch her when she wasn't in school, because it has become too dangerous for her to be there. His other kids were at the Royal Court too, but they didn't stay with me. The second flower girl was Anya. She was related to Adrian in some way, and he absolutely adored her, and I loved her when I first met her. Anya's mother got Arianna ready too because of the fact that her mother died a few months ago.

Both my flower girls were beautiful. Arianna had light brown curly hair, and she had the same eyes as me. She looked a lot like me when I was younger except that fact that we had different hair color. Anya though had pin straight blond hair, and light green eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail, and half of it was done.

After 2 hours of work, we finally had all the bridesmaids looking good. Now it was time to get my ready.

Lissa straightened my long hair, and put it up into a hairdo that I would never have been able to pull off. She put light make-up on, but it looked really good on me. I was starting to really look like a bride. The whole time that she was dolling me up, I was thinking about Adrian. He didn't really have to get ready. All he had to do was shower, comb his hair, and get into his tux.

"Rose." Lissa said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Liss."

"Your mom's here and you're ready to get the dress on. We only have an hour left. My mom came in with my dress. She got the dress off the hanger and helped me get into it. Once the dress was zipped up, the bridesmaid all gasped. I turned around to look in the full mirror that was in my room. I looked in and I almost fainted. I looked so beautiful. My mom started to cry.

"Mom, don't cry. Please."

"Sorry sweetie, it's just that you look so beautiful."

Then there was a knock on the door. Lissa went to go answered it. She stuck her head and started to whisper to the person on the other side of the door. She then opened the door to let the person into the room. Eddie came into the room. My father was unable to attend the wedding. He was being watched, and he was afraid that if he came here, then he would give up the location of one of his children, and he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Since he couldn't come, I asked Eddie to give me away. He was Adrian's best man, so he agreed, saying he would be honored.

"Guardian Hathaway, they say it's time for you to head down to the ceremony. It will be starting soon."

"Okay, here Rose," she said, giving me a box. "Here is something blue. They were your grandmothers. You father wanted me to give them to you." When I opened up the box, there was a hair clip, with a big blue-green rose on it. Lissa took it from my hands and put it in my hair.

My mother left, and Lissa check me over.

"Let's see, the dress is new, the clip is blue, your necklace is old, and shit, we forgot borrowed!"

"No problem Lissa, I brought this just in case." Said Sarah, as she handed me a garter. "I want that back too!" she told me.

Eddie said something about being right back. I forgot that he was even there. In five minutes he returned with the two ring bearers. They were Sarah's twins who were only 3. They looked so adorable in their little tuxes.

"Ed?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"How's Adrian?"

"He's very excited. He can't wait for the ceremony to start." Then his phone rang. "Eddie here, okay, okay, I will let her know." He said into the phone.

He turned to me "Adrian just left the building. They told us to wait 10 minutes before going downstairs."

"Okay, okay." I stood there, and the next 10 minutes seemed to never go by.

"Rose, it's time for us to get going." Lissa told me.

"Let's go." I said. We walked out of the suite, and we went to the elevator. We went outside where 5 golf carts where waiting for us, each one of them had a driver that was dressed in tuxes. Lissa went to sit next to the driver in the first car with me. I sat next to Eddie. We drove our way to the ceremony.

When we got there Lissa started to get us into formation. We planned the walk down the aisle, and after different plans, we finally came up with the order. Each bridesmaid was going to be escorted by the groomsmen except Lissa; she would be going down the aisle solo since Eddie was giving me away. Each bridesmaid and flower girl and ring bearer were going 5 seconds apart. First Carol was going to go, followed by Sarah, then Svletta, Ginger, Mia and then Lissa. The ring bearers and then the flower girls. I would wait till they got to the end of the aisle before Eddie would walk me down. I saw the flower girls leave and I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until Eddie said, "Breath Rose, you can do this, you love Adrian, you're having his baby." He offered me his arm, and I took it. Then I heard the music change to the music that I would walk down the aisle to.

We turned the corner, and I saw everyone rise, and face towards me. They all gasped when they saw me. I didn't pay attention to the decorations or all of the flowers. The sun felt great on my skin, but I was looking for Adrian. When he looked up from the alter, and he met my eyes, he broke out into a big grin.

Since the Moroi were sensitive to the sun, we had a translucent tent that covered us. Unfortunately for me the aisle was really long. I didn't think that we invited the many people, but every seat was full and there must have been 700-1000 people. I was staring at Adrian the whole walk down the aisle.

When I finally got down the aisle, Eddie took my hand and put it in Adrian's hand, and then walked to the best man's position.

'_I love you' _Adrian mouthed to me.

'_I love you too.'_ I mouthed back.

I wasn't paying to attention to the priest at all. I was staring at Adrian the whole time. The priest about my vows, and when he was done saying the vows I said, "I do."

Then I heard Adrian say 'I Do."

"May I please have the rings please." The priest say. Both the ring bearers came up each with a pillow that held one ring. The priest took the ring and the ring bearers went back to their spot. The priest handed me Adrian's wedding band, and gave Adrian mine.

"Rose, repeat after me, with this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I do wed."

"I do wed." I vowed sliding the ring on Adrian's left hand.

"Adrian, repeat after me, with this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I do wed."

"I do wed." He vowed sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Congratulations. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may no kiss the bride." Adrian leaned into me and we shared a nice timed kissed. Just perfect for all the people who were watching us. When we ended our kissed and turned to everyone the priest said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian led me down the aisle and into the building where the reception was being held. People formed a line to congratulate us. The reception went by so fast. I was introduced to many people, ate the food, danced and before I knew it Lissa was pulling me away to get changed.

She led me down a hallway and into a room where all my bridesmaids and my mother were. They helped me out of my dress, and I changed into a different dress that I would where on the plane. Lissa helped with getting my hair out of its up-do.

When we finally were done, I was lead to where Adrian was. We walked outside and to the golf carts that where waiting for us to take us to our plane. We ran to the golf cart, and in hand, being pelted by rice. The golf cart started to go as soon as we sat down. I had no idea where we were going for our honeymoon. Adrian was keeping that a secret.

Since Adrian was a Moroi, we had 3 guardians coming with us. They were sending one more than usual for some reason no one told me about. We finally got to the plane. Adrian and I boarded the plane first, and were followed by the guardians. Adrian sat me down in one of the huge comfy chairs and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me.

"I love you Mrs. Ivashkov." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Ivashkov." I mumbled back to him. I was so tired from the whole wedding.

Right before the plane was about to take off, the other guardians came onto the plane, and went to some other room. I fell asleep right after we took off. Right into my lovers arms.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on the road going up north. So I didn't have much time to write this. I finished it, but didn't save it properly so I had to rewrite half of this. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Only if I get 10 reviews! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**


	11. Sickness, twins, and rooms

RPOV- 3 weeks later

Adrian held my hand as we got off the plane. It was about noon, so the sun was high in the air. We were both exhausted from the flight. We wanted to just go back to our apartment and go to sleep.

I was now, 2 months preggers, and I was starting to show. Adrian was going to be a wonderful dad. He would ask me every day if there was anything that I needed, and he liked to rub my stomach and talk to it. I can hardly wait 7 months before I get to have my first child.

Our honeymoon was amazing. Adrian took me to this resort that was located on the beach. Since it wasn't reserved for the Moroi, we also had to bring a feeder. She stayed in her room, or on the beach. The honeymoon was only suppose to last 2 weeks, but I asked Adrian if we could go to Russia, I had wanted to see the Belikov. He agreed, and we spent another week with them.

They were more than happy to have us there, and they were quite surprised that I got married and especially to Adrian. I could now go into a conversation about Dimitri and not be bothered by it. His sisters again treated me as if I was their other sister, and his mother acted as if I was her child. One of his sisters, Tatianna, told me all about Russia's history as she showed me and Adrian around the city.

When we were on the plane, heading back to the Royal Court, I was thinking about what she was saying about the last Royal family, and how they were murdered. While I was thinking about it, I knew what I was going to name my baby. If it was a boy I would name it Alexei, the youngest son, or Anastasia, After the Grand Duchess Anastasia.

When Adrian and I got back to our apartment, I went straight to the bedroom and fell fast asleep. I didn't even bother getting changed. Being preggers will do that to you I found out.

My pregnancy was going very well. I never had bad morning sickness, and it stopped after the first month, so I wasn't spending much time on my honeymoon getting sick. Adrian was always supportive when I got sick. He would follow me to the bathroom, and he would hold my hair back and rub my back soothingly, and would help me get up and brush my teeth.

APOV

I knew Rose was very tired when we got home. She told me she loved me, and went straight to the bedroom. I got the luggage from one of the guardians and brought it into the apartment. I went into the kitchen and grabbed and apple before I went into the bedroom.

When I got into the bedroom, Rose was sleeping. I went over and took her shoes off. Then I went to the dresser where I took out some short boxers, and put those on her. She was wearing a light t-shirt, so I didn't bother to change it. I put the confortor over her and kissed her forehead before I went to unpack.

It took me over 30 minutes to unpack, and by then I was all but sleeping. I went over to the bed and pulled my jeans off, and climbed into bed. I scooted over towards Rose was and put and arm around her and fell right to sleep.

RPOV

I woke up with a sharp pain to my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled onto the ground by the toilet and emptied out my stomach. Once I started to throw up, Adrian ran to my side, and pulled back my hair. He rubbed my back and saying soothing things to me.

"Go away; you don't have to see this." I said before starting to throw up again.

"Not a chance little dhampir, I'm staying with you now." He told me.

Soon, I stopped throwing up, went to brush my teeth. Adrian stayed with me the whole time. That was one of the many reasons that I loved him. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I wasn't feeling too well.

Adrian must have noticed something in my eyes came over and felt my forehead.

"Well, little dhampir, it seems as if you have a fever. You are staying in bed. Don't get out of this bed." With that he stood up and left the bedroom. I heard him mumble something then came back in 5 minutes later.

He walked into the bedroom, and came out with a wet washcloth. He put it on my forehead, and told me he was going into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with some water. Then there was a knock at the front door.

Adrian stood up and went to go answer it. He came back in with a doctor following him.

"Adrian, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." I said starting to get up.

"Rose," he said sternly, "lay back down and let the doctor examine you."

I laid back down. The doctor came over and started to do the routine thing, listening to my heart, blood pressure, and checking the baby. He kept writing on his clipboard, but not giving us any information. I was really worried especially when he kept doing things to the baby. I looked over the Adrian, and he held my hand. I could tell from his eyes that he was worried about the baby; his eyes had so much worry for both me and the baby, that it nearly broke my heart. Having him worried is not something that I would ever want to put onto him.

The doctor finished up, said that he would be right back, went to the corner, and started to mumble something into his phone. When he finished with his call, he came back over to the bed.

"Rose, I'm a bit worried about the baby. You are very sick, and thankfully it hasn't affected the baby yet. I called the hospital on the court, and they are bringing someone over to help you get there. This is really serious. If you illness gets to the baby, it could affect the baby severely, even kill it."

It felt right then and there that my world stop. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby. I love it so much that it would kill me if I lost this baby.

In what seemed like 2 seconds, another doctor came in and helped me into a wheelchair. Adrian must have quickly pack a bag, because he was standing there with a bag in his hand. His expression on his face and eyes nearly killed me. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that both the baby and I would be okay, but I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that because I didn't know if it would be true.

Then the doctor pushed me out of the apartment and I saw Lissa standing there, waiting for me.

'_The bond. I've been working on it. I sense you now.'_ She told me through the bond.

She followed us to the elevators which brought it to the main floor where the doctor pushed me to the hospital.

When I was in the hospital, a nurse came up and pushed me to my room. She helped me change into a gown. Adrian never left my side; he had the nurse with the papers come to him.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor finally came into my room.

"Mrs. Ivashkov, I'm Dr. Barnes. I am the OB/GYN here. Your doctor," she said looking down at her charts, "Dr. Fuller said that you are sick. Your tests came in and it seems as if you have pneumonia. Normally we would have you stay in bed and just take medicine, and that it would be no harm to the baby, but that's not your case."

"What's wrong with my baby Doctor?" I asked her.

"Well, I can assure you that nothing is wrong with your babies."

"Babies?" Adrian asked cautiously.

"Mr. Ivashkov, your wife is having twins."

"Twins, then why in the world am I here?" I asked.

"Well, one of the baby's heartbeats is a lot lower than we would like it. A normal baby's heartbeat would be 150, but one of the babies is only 100. We are keeping you here until we like the baby's heartbeat to where we would like it to be. We will raise its heartbeat with medicine. You will only be here for about a month."

"And after a month, I will be good?" I asked.

"You will have to come in for weekly checkups, just to make sure that everything is alright."

"Thank you doctor." Adrian said.

"You're welcome, now, if you will excuse me, I have some things I have to do." She said, and then walked out of the room.

"Adrian, we're having twins!" I said, basically yelling.

Adrian leaned down and gave me big hug. "My little dhampir, I love you. You know that?"

"Of course I do. Oh, and Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to warn you, as a pregnant woman I will be having a lot of mood swings. Also probably during the delivery, I am going to be in pain, so I might say some things that I shouldn't say. Just please don't take anything seriously. Ok?"

"Okay sweetie. Lissa is coming in; I have to go take some matters up with the queen." He leaned down to kiss me and we were kissing until we heard someone clear their throats. Standing there was a disgusted Lissa.

"Okay guys, don't do that anymore, look where it got you." She said pointing at my stomach.

We both laughed and Adrian left after that.

That week in the hospital went very fast. The medicine really worked because after only 3 days, I was let out of the hospital, but I knew I had to come back every Friday at 3.

APOV

Rose is now 7 months pregnant. Everything has been good since we found out that we were having twins. We found out that we were going to have one girl and one boy.

Rose got very frustrated because she has been placed on bed rest. She is only allowed to be on her feet for 2 hours a day. Most of the time I had to bring her food or help her even shower. Half the time that I wanted to be with her, I knew I couldn't. My aunt has been getting very old and very sick. I have been helping her a lot now. Just yesterday she had a man come into her office to meet me.

His name was Rupert Badica. He was a much known Moroi in the vampire world. He was very tall and started to get grey hairs. He was in his mid-fifties. We had gotten along very well. We just clicked and we were instantly buddies. That day, the time went flying. Before I knew it, I had to return home to start my surprise for Rose.

"Well Adrian, it was nice meeting you. How about on Thursday we got get some lunch together?"

"That would be great. How about 12:30?" I asked starting to get up.

"That would be great." He said shaking my hand.

I started to leave when my aunt stopped me.

"Adrian, what I am about to tell you, you must keep secret till Friday. On Friday, I will announce that Rupert will be my heir to the throne. I am becoming a very old lady, so it is time that I pick and heir."

"My dearest Aunt, I promise you that I will not tell anyone." I once again started to leave.

"You can tell your wife, but that's it. Oh, tell her I said hi, and I hope that she is felling well, will you?"

"Yes Aunt Tatianna, I will. Good day." I said walking out of her office.

When I told Rose who will be taking over the throne she was a bit disappointed.

"I wish that it would have been Lissa. She would make a great queen. Wouldn't you think?"

"Yes sweetie." I was changing into some clothes that I wouldn't mind if they got dirty. "Do you need anything?"

"No not right now, thank you. Lissa is coming over in a few minutes. I am going to tell her what we decided on the names."

"Alright, well, just call me if you need me." I walked out of the bedroom and down the long hallway, rounded the corner and went down into the other hallway, and stopped at the last room of the hallway.

I heard the front door opening, and heard Lissa call out to me before going into the bedroom.

I stepped into the last bedroom and started to get to work. Rose told me that while we were in Russia for our honeymoon, Dmitry's sister told her about the last Russian royal control. Well, Rose was very interested in that history about the whole family. So she told me that she was going to name our kids Anastasia, and Alexei after the youngest princess and the only prince. I liked the names. They were unique names that you didn't hear a lot.

I was surprising Rose with redoing the bedrooms into rooms for the twins. They were each going to get their own room. I was going to start with Anastasia's room. This was my little girl. I had to go up and beyond with this room. I contacted some designers and we went with a Moroccan princess room. There were two shades of yellow in the room, which was put into diamond shapes on the wall. I put in long red curtains that fell onto the floor. The crib was wrought iron with red and pale pink drapes. It was very princess. There was a light pink couch with pillows matching the inside of the bed. Along another wall was a dresser where the stacks of thousands of clothes went into, and changing stand. There were toys put all over. This room really was a girl's room.

Then I went onto Alexei's room. With his, we went with a retro theme. The walls were painted a pale blue. Each window had brown and white curtains. Above each window there was a painting with blue, green, brown, and white polka circles in squares and squares in circles. The crib sat in front of the windows. It was on a black rug outlined in green. Above the changing table was this big piece of artwork. Each was an individual square and circle combo. (**I suck at describing so it's all on my profile thingy.) **

I had snuck in a 10 workers for each room when Rose was sleeping, and made sure either me or Lissa was with her at all times so that she wouldn't find out about the rooms. I just stepped out of Alexei's room and made my way to the bedroom. It was time to show Rose the nurseries.

I was walking down the hallway to the master bedroom and I heard women laughing. I opened the door to find Lissa sitting on the bed with Rose. Each girl had a spoon, and was sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Rose, come with me. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, but can you come over here and help me up?" she asked. I went over to her and helped her up. I put my arm around her waist and led her out of the bedroom.

"Lissa, will you blindfold her so that she can't see the surprise?"

"Sure thing." With that she blindfolded Rose.

Rose being the stubborn person that I love, she said, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes little dhampir, now come." I led her to Anastasia's room first. I opened the door.

"What are we doing in the spare bedroom?" she asked. I took off the blindfold; she opened her eyes and gasped.

"OH MY GOD! ADRIAN DID YOU DO THIS?" she asked walking over to the crib and smiling.

"Yes I did. Want to see Alexei's room?" I asked her.

"Yes, I wouldn't want him sleeping in a girls nursery." I laughed and led her down to the other room where she once again gasped.

"Adrian, I love this room. It's so retro. I love it, I love you." What happened next happened so fast. I couldn't even stopped it.

Rose's face twisted into a painful expression and she let out a shrilling scream.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the cliffy. I'm not too good at those. I hoped you like this chapter. It took me all weekend to write. I couldn't find a way to get to where I wanted. Well I think 12 reviews would be very nice. **

**-Ali**


	12. Anastasia and Alexei

LPOV

I felt her pain the second she did. Then I was sucked into her head. The pain was so bad. Something was wrong with the babies.

'_Crap, get out of her head Lissa!'_ I kept saying to myself and finally I got out of her head.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Adrian kept asking over and over to Rose. He was truly worried.

"Adrian, it's the babies. There is something wrong. Hurry we have to get her down to the hospital."

Adrian quickly got his phone out and called someone. Then as if on cue, a man ran into the apartment with a wheelchair, and helped Rose into it. He ran while pushing it to the elevators, which another guardian was keeping it open. We quickly got downstairs and the guardian ran and pushed Rose to the hospital. Adrian and I kept up fairly well. The sun was up and it was taking a toll on me.

We finally reached the hospital. Everyone was there and waiting. A nurse took the wheelchair and brought Rose up to a room. Adrian and I weren't allowed up there. We were directed to the waiting room.

Adrian sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked so troubled and worried. I saw that the queen was wheeled in and was set next to Adrian. She put a hand on his leg, and they stayed like that. The queen has been getting very sick and is now confined to a wheelchair.

"This is my entire fault. I should have waited to show her the rooms when the babies were born. I did this to her. I'm such a bad person." He said.

"Adrian, this is not your fault. We don't even know what's wrong with her. You love her, and she loves you. You are not a bad person. Everything will be okay." I told him. "You are a spirit user, we both are. If something bad happens, we can always help them; even bring them back from the dead. Don't worry."

I sat there and I went inside Rose's head. They gave her something for the pain, put it was still there. She was scared and she was worried about the babies. The doctor was in there and they were doing a bunch of tests.

"Rose, how many weeks are you into your pregnancy?" the nurse asked.

"Um 31 weeks. I'm almost to 8 months. Dr. Barnes, what's wrong with my babies?" she asked.

"Mrs. Ivashkov, I want to wait to tell you with your husband. A nurse just went down to get him."

I snapped out of Rose's head.

"Adrian, someone is coming down to get you, everything will be okay." I told him.

His head snapped up when the nurse came in and told him to follow her. I stayed behind with the queen. I could always just go into Rose's head.

RPOV

I looked up to see Adrian walking in. He came over and put his arm around me and looked deep into my eyes. He was telling me that everything would be alright. Lissa was sending me the same message through the bond.

"Well Mrs. Ivashkov,"

"Please call me Rose." I said interrupting her.

"Rose, Alexei's heart rate dropped significantly again. The pain you were experiencing was him kicking viscously. He is having hard time breathing."

"What should we do?" Adrian asked.

"I am going to do an emergency c-section on the babies. They are prepping the OR right now. Rose, if you don't get this c-section, then I'm afraid that both of the babies will die. Now Anastasia's heart rate hasn't dropped as dramatically as Alexei's but it has dropped, and the movement that Alexei did has affected her breathing as well."

"The babies will be a month premature. Will they still be able to breathe, and survive?" I asked.

"The babies will have to go into NICU but after a few weeks, they should be able to go home. I can't exactly tell you what will happen until we get the babies out." A nurse came in and whispered something to Dr. Banes, then she turned to us again, "Its time Rose. Let's head out." The nurses then took my bed and rolled me down the hallway.

We then entered the OR. Nurses gave me some numbing medicine for my stomach. They put a sheet up so I wouldn't be able to see them cutting into me. Adrian got a chair and sat next to my head. He started to sooth me and was stroking my hair.

"Get Lissa. She will be able to heal the babies. Please Adrian?"

"Rose, the doctors said that they don't want to risk her using spirit. It's too dangerous on the babies. They haven't fully grown yet. It could make it worse. Let's let nature work on the babies, and let them develop naturally. Please?" He asked me. He had pleading eyes. I knew he wanted to use spirit on the babies, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Okay."

"Alright everyone lets deliver these babies." Dr. Barnes said. She told us that she could get the babies out in two minutes.

One minute later I heard a cry. Dr. Barnes gave the baby to a nurse who quickly went to work on it. Then in 30 seconds, I heard another cry. I didn't know if it was Anastasia or Alexei. She never told me. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed back to my room. Adrian never left my side.

He stayed with me every minute. Doctors kept coming in to tell me how the babies were doing.

Then Dr. Barnes came in with another doctor behind her. He was a tall Moroi and very muscular. He looked to be in his early 30's.

"Rose, this is Dr. Anderson; he will be Anastasia's and Alexei's pediatrician. He is here to tell you about the baby's condition."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov, the babies right now are doing fine for the prematurely. Anastasia is doing exceptionally well. We expect her to go home in about a week. Her organs seem to be very mature. We are keeping her here for awhile so that her heart rate will be able to get to the point where we want. Alexei on the other hand is in a bit worse condition. His lungs haven't been able to work properly so he getting help with his breathing. Also we found that his heart has been very slow to mature. His eyes are also very sensitive."

"When will he be allowed to come home?" I asked him.

"Not for at least 3 weeks. I'm sorry, but he should be fine. If you want, we can bring you to them. You won't be able to hold Alexei, but you will be able to hold Anastasia."

"I want to see my babies." I told him.

He brought a wheelchair over to me. He and Adrian helped me into it. Dr. Anderson then pushed me to the room where the babies where in. Adrian walked next to me the whole time.

Inside the room where two glass cases where two very small babies were lying in. Dr. Anderson pushed me to the closest one. I looked in and saw the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She was laying in there and then she looked at me. She had light brown hair, and green eyes. She had Adrian's eyes. That I was thankful for. Adrian reached into the case and held her in his arms. He looked so good with her.

He had the new father glow that I heard about. He had love written all over his face. He then handed her to me. Once I got her into my arms, I had the biggest smile in my face. I love her so much. She looked up at me with those big green eyes, and it melted me.

"Hey there my sweet Anastasia. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. In only a week you will be able to come home with me. You should see your room. Your daddy decorated it just for you. You won't have to share a room with Alexei anymore. It is decorated for the princess that you are." I sat there talking to my daughter for hours.

"Well, I knew you would look good holding a baby." I looked around to see my mother there with Lissa with Christian right behind her.

"Hi mom." I said looking up at her smiling.

"Can I hold her?" she asked me.

"Of course." I said handing her Anastasia.

"What's her name?" She asked holding Anastasia looking down, and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Anastasia Vasilissa Ivashkov." I said proudly.

"That is a really long name, but it fits her perfectly. She is perfect Rose. She is the spitting image of Adrian."

"Yeah I know. He says that Alexei looks like me, but I can't see him that well. He has so many wires and tubes over him." Tears were starting to build up in my eyes.

"He will be fine sweetie. Don't worry." She said.

"Rose, if he's anything like you, he will fight. And if he's anything like Adrian, he will never give up." Lissa said.

"Rose, I told you everything will be okay. You are married to one spirit user and another one as a best friend. Your son is safe." Christian said.

"Rose, we have to go. We have dinner with Rupert. We will get back as soon as we can. I promise." Lissa said. She came over and hugged me. _'Everything will be okay. Me and Adrian won't let anything happen.'_ She said.

I gave her a weak smile. They left the room. My mother sat down in the other side of the room with Anastasia. She was cooing her and she was loving every minute with her. I rolled over to where Alexei was.

I felt hot tears escaping my eyes. It killed me to see my son the way he was. There were these things over his eyes, because they were very sensitive. He had a tube into his nose to help with his breathing. There were just tubes everywhere. I saw that he was breathing very quick.

"I'm sorry Alexei." I whispered to him. The tears were just pouring out of my eyes.

**Hey guys. I hoped you like this. It took me awhile to write. I have been getting really distracted. I start school tomorrow, so I've been getting busy. 10 reviews will do!**

**-ali**


	13. Long Live the Queen

**Hey guys. I know it has been awhile since the last time I updated but I have a good reason. I just made the hardest orchestra in the county. Also I just battled out my very first week of high school. It's very different from middle school. Thanks for the reviews. I loved them, they really helped me. Thank you.**

APOV- 3 months later

I love my kids. They are just wonderful. After a week of being born, Anastasia was able to return to home. She was able to spend 3 weeks home with just me and Rose, all to herself. Then finally Alexei was able to come home. I could tell Rose felt a lot better when he finally was able to come home. Lissa and Christian came over all the time to play with the kids. It's usually just Christian because me and Lissa would be practicing Spirit or doing things for the queen. Me and Rose decided to have Lissa and Christian to be the twin's godparents. They agreed to it, and we had our family together at last.

My aunt was in bad condition. She loves when she is able to visit the kids. Once after Rose made sure she was bundled up I was able to bring Anastasia to see the queen.

Rose is the best mother ever. I know she loves being a guardian, but I don't want to pressure her to going back to her job yet. I don't want her yet. I love having her around home with the kids and not going around the world with the other Moroi. The other Moroi around the court absolutely love Anastasia and Alexei. You look at them once and you fall in love.

The only people who have seen Alexei are the people who have come to apartment. Rose, being her protective self, won't let him out of house yet. I can understand where she is coming from. Thankfully though, Alexei doesn't have any medical problems which are a miracle.

Rose and I were sitting on the living room floor with the kids on a blanket. We were playing with them with their toys. We try to spend every minute with them.

"Adrian, thank you." Rose said to me.

"For what?"

"For loving me, never giving up on me in high school, for being there with me after Dimitri, for loving me, for marrying me, for having two beautiful, best kids in the world, I love you." She said. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me. She leaned into me and we were comfortable playing with our kids.

We were talking about what me and Lissa are working with in Spirit when there was a knock on our door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it to find Lissa standing there crying her eyes out, with Christian's arm around her.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I asked. I turned to Rose who I knew could get into her head. I saw her nod and I knew that she was talking with Lissa mentally. She started to get tears in her eyes. She must have told Lissa to come in because she came in and she went to couch and picked up Alexei, and Christian picked up Anastasia.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Adrian," Rose started.

"What is it Rose, what's wrong?" I was starting to get a little worried.

"The queen died in her sleep last night." She said. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and Rose came over and hugged me. By then the tears were spilling out of my eyes. I grabbed her hair in my eyes and just cried.

"It's not true. Doctors said that she was doing fine. She wasn't that old. No this isn't true." I could get a hold of myself.

Rose put an arm around me, and led me to the bedroom. She closed the door behind us and led me to the bed. I was to in shock to do anything. She led me to the bed where she sat me down. She took off my green sweater that I was wearing revealing an old shirt. She sat next to me and put an arm around me. I leaned into her, and just let the tears spill from my eyes. We stayed like that for hours.

LPOV

I saw them go into the bedroom. Tears were slowing spilling from my eyes. I didn't really like her but she was still my queen and I did so much for her over the years.

I looked down in my arms and saw that Alexei had fallen asleep. They had bassinets there for the twins to sleep instead of having to sleep in their cribs when we were in the living room. I put him in the bassinet and went back to the couch. Christian was playing with Ana. I didn't like to always having to say Anastasia, so we called her Ana. We pronounced it like AH-NAH. It was very formal like.

I felt so bad for Adrian right now. I know that he was close to the queen. We now have a really nice king, but he doesn't become the king till the queen's burial.

I wonder if he ever told Rose about what we found out about Strigoi. I knew she didn't find out because of me. I found a way to block her out of my head, so that really helped. We decided that what we found out was going to be told to her soon, it was just that Adrian had to find the right time. A lot of people know now. Rose's mother was the one to find out first. Well it was her Moroi, but she knew about it and told me and Adrian. Her Moroi had found away to get back the Strigoi's soul back. He was shadow kissed. His wife was a spirit user who brought him back to life. When his wife died, he started to use his shadow kissed abilities. He was able to reach into the dead and retrieve a soul and return it to the Strigoi's body. It was complicated, but it worked.

We found out that he had retrieved Dimitri's soul, and that Dimitri was now alive. And he was looking for Rose.

**Hey guys. I hoped you like this chapter. I know it's really short, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block. Plus, I have a volleyball tournament to go to so, I can't really write much. I hope to write more this weekend. 15 reviews would be perfecto!**

**-Ali**


	14. Dimitri, 1st Birthdays, and Mornings

**Okay guys. Well I'm writing this on the bus to my tourney. Unfortunately it's like 5 hours away, so I had to get up at 4 freaking am. It sucks, but a lot of us brought our laptops so did I and now I'm writing. Plus we are there all day, and we like 2 hours between some games. So I should be able to put some chapters up. Well here you go.**

DPOV

I didn't know where I was going. Some Moroi by the name of like Harry was shadow kissed, and got my soul back or something like that. I don't know what he did, but apparently I am now a dhampir. The thing is is that I can't remember what happened when I was a Strigoi. Nothing, it was as if I was in a dark time.

Now I am apparently in Pennsylvania, and I have very little money. I have to find Rose. I don't know how long I have been a Strigoi, so I don't know what has happened to Rose. She could be graduating tomorrow, or she could be dying tomorrow. I would not know. All I know is that we both love each other so much.

For the past couple of days I have been trying to find her. I have been hitch hiking to the Royal Palace. I got a ride to this little town. I was only 30 miles away from the palace. My first thought was to call Lissa. But I have to find a phone first.

I went into a little store. There was a plump old lady behind the counter.

"I know you are new here. I know everyone in this town. There aren't that many here. Well, if you don't include that school up the road. I don't remember the name, but it's supposed to be a good school. Your too old to be a student, and too young to be a teacher, so I know your new." She said.

"Well, I have a sister at that school. My car broke down up the road a few miles up. I was wondering if you would let me use your phone so I can call her, and so she can send a car for me."

"Sure sweetie. Here you go." She said handing me the phone. I grabbed it and smiled and then dialed Lissa's number. The old lady turned and went to go and check on something in the back.

"Hello?" Lissa said when she answered.

"Princess Dragomir?" I asked.

"This is her. May I ask who's calling?"

"Princess, this is Dimitri, I need your help."

"Where are you?" She asked. She was then shushing someone in the background.

"I'm in the town next to the palace. It's about 30 miles south."

"Stay there, I'm on my way."

"Thanks Princess." I said.

"I'm on my way." With that she hung up.

The old lady came back. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, my sister is on her way."

"Okay dear, well I hope you have a good time with your sister."

"Thanks have a good day." With that I walked out and walked down the road and waited for Lissa to come.

After 40 minutes I saw a black car come up. It had the letters VRP on the car. It was daylight, so they knew that if I was standing in the sun I wasn't a Strigoi. I had the sun bearing down me and it felt so good. The guardian that wasn't driving got out and went over to the door. When he opened it Lissa stepped out of the car.

She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Dimitri, you have to tell me everything." She told me.

"I wish I could, but I don't remember anything Princess." I said.

She had a big sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lissa. Please. I mean you hooked up with my best friend, so you don't have to be formal." We both laughed.

"Yeah, how is she."

"She's well, she's good. The whole palace is very depressed right now. The queen died two nights ago. Adrian won't go outside now because the auroras are so bad. He doesn't drink anymore."

"Really? Didn't think that was possible."

"Come on, we should be getting back to the palace." She said and we made our way to the car. She went in first and I went in after her. When I got in there I saw a car seat with a little girl. She couldn't be older than 4 months old.

She had blond hair brown hair growing, and she had such green eyes. She was in a little sundress. She had a stuff animal and was happily playing with it. She smiled at me when I got in the car.

"She's beautiful Lissa, you and Christian must be really happy. Where is Christian?"

"He's with Alexei, Ana's twin."

"Twins? You had twins? Congrats." I said.

"Dimitri?" she asked. I was playing with the little girl. I think Lissa said her name was Ana.

"Yeah?" I said not looking up from the girl. She was so beautiful, but looked a bit familiar.

"I don't have kids, the twins are Rose's. Christian and I are watching them, while Adrian copes with the whole queen death."

I felt as if my world crashed. Rose and Adrian. Adrian and Rose. He had sex with Rose? My Roza? No, no. This isn't true. This can't be. Me and Rose are supposed to be together. She was and is my Roza. We've been through so much together. She can't be with him. NO!

"Dimitri, we're here. Come one." She unbuckled the car seat and got out of the car. I followed her. We went in the building that must hold her and Christian's apartment. Her guardians must have gone somewhere because they weren't around us. We went to the elevator, and she pressed the 15th floor button. It looked like they got the highest apartment. When the elevators opened, Lissa walked out and started to walk down the hall. We stopped at the door that said Ivashkov on it.

She walked opened the door and walked in. I walked in and man was it impressive. Christian got up and walked over to me. He was holding what must be Alexei. He had brown hair and green eyes as well. Like his sister he was gorgeous. He was the spitting image of Rose except the hair and eyes.

"Hey there Belikov." He stuck out his hand which I shook.

"Call me Dimitri."

"Then call me Christian."

"Okay, this is a nice apartment." I said, I was still amazed how well it was laid out and how it was decorated. It was neat, but you could tell that kids lived here. Toys were just lying around.

I turned around when I heard a gasp. I turned around and I saw my Roza there. Adrian ran out.

"Rose, what's wrong?" When he saw he said, "Dimitri."

"Roza." I said.

"Don't you dare call me that Dimitri. Don't you dare." She said with venom in her voice.

"Rose, it's okay, he's dhampir. Look at his eyes. And are you nauseous?"

"How?" she had tears in her eyes.

I told her the whole story. When I finished, Alexei started to cry. Rose went over to him and picked him up. She started to rock him back in forth and was trying to calm him down. Adrian went over to Lissa and took Ana from her arms.

"You two have beautiful children. You must be really proud. I knew you would be a good mom Roza."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She quickly handed Alexei over to Lissa, and ran to the bedroom.

Great, just great. Adrian went after her with Ana still in his arms.

9 Months Later- DPOV

Rose doesn't love me anymore. It pains me every time I have to say that. I love her so much, but as long as she is happy, then that's all that I ask for.

I went to the guardian board, and I asked if I could be assigned to a Moroi in the Royal Court. Even though some of the Moroi don't like me anymore because of the fact I was turned Strigoi, the board decided that I was really good, and I shouldn't let my talent go to waste.

Well I think that this was a coincident but, I got assigned to Adrian. Apparently one of his other guardians went and ran off to find this Strigoi that they were in love with or something.

I share a room with Eddie. Our room is so small. When you walk in, on your left is a door that leads to a private bathroom. There are bunk beds on the left wall. On the right side there are two dressers. One the right side on one, and the left on the other, are two closets. We have one window, but luckily we have a window seat. Guess who has the top bunk?

Every Monday, Thursday and Saturday from 2am-8am then 10am-4pm I have guard duty so I stand outside the one door that leads to either the stairs or the elevators to the Moroi apartments. They have a good way of guarding things. On Thursday I guard the door on Rose's floor, and on Saturday, I guard the elevator.

Anastasia, and Alexei will be celebrating their 1st birthday tomorrow. November 26th. Anastasia is very smart. She can already walk, and she said her first word, the classical 'Dada.' She is so smart. But she is very different. Even though she has the characteristics of a dhampir, she can use magic. Rose freaked out when Ana said to her "Ama, you ah gowin ellow! (Mama, you are glowing yellow/gold) Adrian said that she could see auroras like he could.

Lissa said that maybe because Rose is shadow kissed, she can have kids that are both dhampir and Moroi.

A couple of weeks later, Alexei started showing signs that he might have spirit in him. Rose was freaking out. He too like his sister started walking early, and talking early.

I walked up the stairs to Rose's apartment. I go there every Sunday dinner, with Eddie, Lissa, and Christian. They got married about 8 months ago, and they are now 4 months pregnant. Lissa loves being pregnant. The king had announced her as his heir to the throne. She was only 22 and she was named the heir. That was impressive.

When I opened the door, Ana was running to me "Uncle Dimwitri!" She said, but before she got to me she tripped and fell, bumping her head hard on the floor. I was to her in a second and she started to cry so loud. I squatted down trying to calm her down. Rose ran over and squatted next me. Alexei had run over to and hugged his sister. It was such a cute site, except that Ana was screaming her head off.

Rose picked her up and kissed her head. Ana dug her head into her mom's shoulder and cried. Rose kept trying to calm her down and after 5 minutes she stopped.

"Better Ana?"

"Yeah." Rose kissed her head. "Love you Ana." "Wuv you to momma."

Rose set her down and went into the kitchen. Ana came back over to me.

RPOV

"Adrian, let's put them to bed." Anastasia and Alexei had fallen asleep on the couch.

"We should clean their faces first." He was right, they both had frosting over their mouths from the cake. All the family left except for Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. I went into the kitchen to get a wet washcloth. I was thinking about Dimitri. When he came back I was scared. I thought I had gotten over what happened when I went after him, but seeing him I realized that I wasn't.

I love Adrian more than Dimitri, and I love my kids more than anything, but it took me awhile to realize that. Adrian was very patient with me. It also didn't help that Dimitri came the day before the queen was buried. She was buried in Georgia where she grew up. So we all had to fly down there for that. Over the months though, Dimitri and I became friends. He is Adrian's guardian, and I am his friend.

When I reached the couch I took the wet cloth and wiped Alexei's face. He stirred but did not wake. I then went to Ana's face and wiped her face. She did wake kind of "Momma?" she asked tiredly. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

I picked up Ana and headed to her room. Adrian followed me. I changed her into her nightgown that was pink and said 'Anastasia' in gold cursive writing. I put her in her crib and Adrian kissed her forehead, and then I kissed her goodnight, put the blankets and her stuffed panda, and closed the door.

Adrian walked into Alexei's room, while I went back to the living room and picked him up. I walked into Alexei's room, and Adrian was waiting for me with his pajamas. They were orange with dinosaurs on them. We quickly changed him and put him to bed and kissed him goodnight.

We walked back into the living room. About midnight Lissa was getting really tired so she left with Christian. Adrian said that he was going to take a shower. He told Dimitri goodnight and gave me a kiss. I got up from the couch and started to clean up a bit. I gathered paper plates, and cups, and threw them away. I cleaned the kitchen up so it was clean again.

When I came back into the living room, I saw that Dimitri folded the blankets, and organized the presents.

"Dim, you didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself." I smiled at the nickname I secretly gave him after the whole Tasha thing happen.

"It's okay." He looked at me with loving eyes. I realized my mistake.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry, but I love Adrian so much. He is my world now. Him and Anastasia and Alexei. I'm really sorry. I want to be your friend though. I love you, but as a friend." I said.

"Roza, it's okay. Really, I should be going." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the apartment. I let out a sigh. I loved him, I really did. We had so much history. But I love Adrian with my whole heart. He was the love of my life. I felt bad about the whole thing.

I walked around turning off lights, and then going into the bedroom. I was getting ready for bed when Adrian came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. I had only my bra and underwear on. He walked over to me from behind. He slid his arms down mine and pushed me closer to him. I smiled and turned around. We kissed, and walked back to the bed. We had a good night. Thank god the kids sleep through the night now.

APOV

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was 8 am. I heard the shower running from the bathroom so I knew that she was in the shower. I got up out of bed and walked to the dresser. Opening my drawer, I pulled out pair boxers, and pulled them on.

I walked to the closet where I pulled on some jeans, and a white beater. Then I grabbed a dark blue button down shirt and put it on. I didn't bother tucking it in. Rose didn't like my shirt button down.

I went over to the bed and started to make it. Rose came out of the bathroom, with straight legged jeans, a white silk top with a dark blue cardigan over it. She had lunch with Lissa today and some of her other girlfriends.

She helped me finish the making the bed, and gave me a kiss. We left the bedroom. She went into the kitchen to get breakfast started and I went into Alexei's room. He was always the easier one to wake up.

I walked in and he was sitting in his crib playing with his stuffed dinosaurs that were in the crib. He looked up at me when I came over to his crib. I lifted him out of his crib, and I kissed his forehead. We had wood floors in the apartment, so they sometimes got cold in the fall and winter mornings. Since he didn't have footsies pajamas, I put on his dinosaur claw slippers.

I gave him his toy and said, "Al, go find momma. I think she's in the kitchen making you some breakfast!" With that he ran out of his room, and down the hall. I laughed because he was so darn cute in the morning. I walked over to his crib and grabbed his blanket. I folded it in half, the set it over the bar. I then went to open up his blinds and let some light in.

Walking out I went to next room. It was always harder to wake Anastasia up. As usual she was still sleeping. I knew I had to get her up. I walked over and bent down and gave her a kiss. She started to stir. I rubbed her back, while saying "Ana." Over and over again. She finally rolled around on her back. I picked her up and walked to the rocking chair that was in her room. I held her like a new born, and was rocking her. After ten minutes, I stopped. I put on her slippers that matched her nightgown with an 'AVI' stitched on them. She handed her arms out to me, and I picked her back up. She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned. She was like Rose, never a morning person. I carried her to the kitchen where I saw Alexei in his high chair, Rose feeding him some baby food.

I went to Ana's chair that had her name painted on it with red paint. Al's was painted in green. Rose already had Ana's food there for her and started to feed her.

Alexei grabbed the spoon from his bowl. Rose went to get some coffee for me. SO he took the spoon, got some food in it and tried to eat it. He missed and it ended on the tray of the high chair. Rose started laughing and so did I. We continued breakfast with me feeding Ana and Al was trying to feed him. I looked at my family and man was I am lucky man.

Hey guys, I was writing this all through the day. We ended up placing 1st in our tournament. I am very tired so I hope I get a chapter tomorrow. 10 reviews would be splendid!

-Ali


	15. Back to Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I own nothing. The only thing that I own is Anastasia, Alexei, and the plot.**

RPOV

Adrian got up from his seat and took Anastasia's bowl to the sink. He rinsed it off, and put it in the dishwasher. Ana looked so tired, I would think that she would have fallen asleep right then and there if she could. Adrian then came over to Alexei's chair and did the same thing with his bowl.

He came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I have to go. Rupert wanted to see me early today."

"What are you two going to discuss today?" I asked. I turned around and started to wipe down the counter with a wet washcloth.

"Moroi learning to use their power as a weapon. We want them to teach it as a class in the academies. Lissa is also meeting with us to help support it."

"Well, you better get going then. I will clean up the kids. Love you."

"There is one more thing." He looked a little worried by my reaction.

"What?"

"Well, the king thinks that the babies are very important, them being a Moroi and dhampir, so he has assigned each of them one guardian."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, I know you don't want to return as a guardian yet, till the kids are a bit older, but they want you to be Al's guardian, then want Dimitri as Ana's guardian." He said, then looked at me for my reaction.

"Dimitri, I thought he was your guardian?

"He was, but when Rupert starting talking about the kids guardians, I wanted them to have someone who knew them, and someone the kids love. The love you and Dimitri. And as a father I want my kids to be safe, and you two are the best."

"Okay, but it looks as if I might have to go to gym, I am a little out of shape. Adrian, you better get going." I slapped him on the ass with the dishtowel.

He left the kitchen laughing. I heard the front door open then close.

I turned to look at the kids. Alexei was all but jumping up in down in his high chair. Ana looked dead tired.

"Ana, what's wrong sweetie." Then there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Dimitri there. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am Anastasia's guardian now." He said to me.

"I know, but why are you here?" I didn't get it. Guardians didn't guard the Moroi in their house unless they were paranoid and wanted their guardian to.

"The rules state that when a guardian is assigned to a child Moroi, then the guardian has to follow them around and guard them like they would in the real world for the first month, then we go back to the normal guardian protocol."

"Oh, well come on in, I was just about to get them ready." I let him in and walked to the kitchen. I heard that he closed the door. I went to the kitchen and got Alexei out of his highchair. He stayed next to me when I picked up Ana. She rested her head on my shoulder.

I carried her out of the kitchen with Alexei walking next to me. He smiled at Dimitri then ran to his room. I followed him to his room. I set Ana down on his rocking chair. Alexei was sitting on the footstool of the rocking chair. Dimitri was standing outside of his door.

I went to Al's dresser, and got out a pair of blue jeans a, long sleeve shirt, a pair of socks, and a gap sweatshirt. I picked up Al and set him on the floor so I could change him, he didn't like the changing table unless he was getting his diaper changed.

He took off his slippers for me, and I quickly got him undressed and redressed. When I put on his socks, I stood up, and went and picked up Ana. She put her head in my shoulder again. I brought her to her room, and sat her in her rocking chair. I went to her dresser, and got out a pair of jeans, a sweater, and some socks. Getting her dressed was a lot harder.

"Ana, what's wrong love?"

"Tired. And my ear hurts."

"You ear hurts?"

"Yeah." I looked in her ear, and her ear was a little red. I called her pediatrician, saying that we will be there soon, so he could check her ear.

I picked her up and went to the living room. Al was playing with his new toys that he got. Dimitri was standing at the door. I set Ana down on the couch and went to the hall closet. I got Al his red converse that went with his sweatshirt, and got Ana her brown Ugg boots that went with her brown sweater. I got Al in his shoes then Ana. Once they were in their shoes I got their jackets on too.

I picked up Ana, and held Al's hand. We walked out of the apartment, with Dimitri walking behind us. I put Ana's hood up once we got out of the elevator. I asked Dimitri if he could do the same with Al's hood.

We walked to the doctor's office where the pediatrician was waiting for us. I sat Ana down on the table, and the doctor started to check her. I sat down in a chair and pulled Al onto my lap. The doctor took ten minutes before he told us that it was in fact an ear infection. He gave us some medicine and we thanked him as we left.

I packed a bag with gym clothes in them. We were going to the gym to work out. We walked to the gym that they had on the campus. I was carrying Ana, and I was holding Al's hand. When we got the gym Dimitri went to go set up, and I went to the locker room and got changed with the kids.

I packed me some gym string shorts and a cami. I put that on and tied my shoes. For Ana, I packed a green sweat suit with her name was stitched in a gold cursive font. I packed some workout shoes too. She looked absolutely adorable.

For Al, I brought some navy green sweatpants with a matching jacket with 'Ivashkov' stitched on the back with his favorite number 26. He too looked adorable.

I grabbed a brush and I brushed my hair to a ponytail, and then I brushed Ana's hair. I put it in a loose ponytail. I grabbed her stuffed panda, and she didn't wear her shoes, she was going to sit out and watch because she wasn't feeling well. Al had his stuffed dinosaur too.

Our locker was number 45 so I put our bag in the locker. I grabbed Alexei's and Ana's hand and walked out of the locker room. Dimitri had set up the gym into stations. This was going to be a long day. Dimitri put his hair into a ponytail and changed into mesh shorts and had his shirt bare. It was a long time since I've seen his chest. It didn't distract me though.

I led Ana over to some mats that she laid down on. Al set down his dinosaur and went with me to where Dimitri stood. We started off my stretching. Then we had to run laps. Dimitri and I ran 5 miles, and Al ran 4 laps then went to sit down and wait. When we finished stretching it looked like Ana and Al fell asleep.

Dimitri and I started to fight each other. We were punching and kicking. Neither one of us could pin each other down. It has been awhile since both of us practiced. After 3 hours, we finally called it a day. I went back to the changing room, and changed into sweats and pulled on my jacket. I grabbed my bag and went back to the gym.

The kids were still sleeping. I woke Al up and put on his jacket. I put Ana her jacket on, but didn't wake her. I picked her up, and took Al's hand. We walked out of the gym and back to the apartment. It was about time that they should eat their lunch.

**Hey there everyone, well once again the week is starting over. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow. I have to tutor some people on Mondays, so, yeah. I have half the chapter done already. If I have a total of 70 reviews, you will get chapter 16!  
-ali**


	16. They Are Now Two

**Wow, you guys wrote those reviews like it was nobody's business! I loved them and here is chapter 16! I want to give a special thanks to Annika Taylor. You seem to review every chapter and I want to thank you for that!**

RPOV- 1 year later

I heard a baby cry. Ugh can't I just sleep. That was when I realized that it wasn't my kids. It was Lissa's. Her kids are now like 6 months old, but they still cry in the middle of the night.

'_Sorry Rose. I hope Cameron didn't wake you.'_ Lissa said through the bond.

'_Shut up and let me sleep.' _I replied.

'_Some one is grouchy at 2 am.'_

'_Well my kids now sleep through the night, so that is all that matters. But now I have you kid waking me up, I'm not very thrilled.' _

'_See you later for the party.' _Lissa said. Then I went back to a wonderful dream with Adrian.

The next time I woke up, it was because I felt like I was going to get sick. I shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I reached the toilet just in time to throw up. Adrian was behind me in seconds holding my hair up for me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked me when I was done throwing up.

"I must have had bad food last night that set off my stomach. I'm fine now. I just need a shower."

Adrian helped me up and went to the shower and started it. He then proceeded by grabbing 3 towels. Then he came back over to me and pulled off my shirt, and my bottoms. I took off his bottoms, and we stood there in just our underwear. He slid off my underwear, while I unhooked my bra.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower with him. We stood there letting the water run down our skin. He shampooed my hair, and I shampooed his.

After we were done, we stepped out and got ready for the day. I wore straight legged jeans, a sweater, and black heels. Adrian wore jeans, and polo. It was our casual look. We went back to the room, and we made the bed. After the bed was made, we went to start our morning routine.

Over the time of a year, Ana has been getting better at getting up, but she was still tired. An hour after breakfast though she will be jumping off the walls. Both Ana and Al were very energetic kids. I loved them to death.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Standing at the door was Dimitri holding Tasha's hand. I was shocked. I thought that the last person Tasha would want to be with would be Dimitri after he chose me over her. Of course she never knew about me and him. I think I was jealous of her. I loved my kids and husband, don't get me wrong, but, I still loved Dimitri, but I don't think I can love him anymore than a friend anymore.

"Hey, Lissa told us to be here early to help set up for the party, so we are here." Dimitri said.

"Tasha, it's so good to see you again, how have you been?" I said, opening the door to let them in.

"Good, very good. How have you been?"

"Busy, having two two year olds is a tiring job." I walked them to the kitchen.

"I bet, I heard that they were wonderful kids."

"They are the best." They sat at the counter. Ana came running in. She was wearing her play clothes. She was wearing a white sweater dress with pink leggings.

"MMOOMMYYY!" she squealed. We all laughed.

"Hi sweetie, did daddy dress you in your play clothes." I asked as I picked her up.

"Yeah. Guess what mommy?" She asked me. Her big green eyes were looking up at me.

"What baby girl?" I asked.

"I'm 2!"

"I know, you're a big girl now."

"YEAH! Is Al a big boy now too?"

"Yup, he's turning two today too."

"Good." She smiled up at me and I kissed her head. "I love you sweetie." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too mommy."

"MMOOMMYY!!" Al yelled as he came running to me. I set down Ana, and picked up Al and I swung him around. He was giggling so much. Adrian walked in the kitchen and everyone was laughing so hard.

"Hi. You excited for today?" I asked once I stopped spinning him.

"Yeah. When does the party start?" He asked me.

"Noon."

"Then am I two?"

"You are already two sweetie, the party will just make it official."

"Ahhh." He said, then he climbed down and ran over to Dimitri.

Dimitri picked him up and set him on his lap. "Hey bud."

"Hi Dim. You staying for my party?"

"OUR PARTY!" Ana yelled.

"Ana, inside voices." Adrian said. He grabbed his little girl and held her close to him. She nestled into his chest, and he kissed her hair. It was the perfect father-daughter moment. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door with Al still in my arms. I opened the door and there stood Lissa and Christian. They were holding their twins, Cameron and Alexis.

They came on in, and they placed them in Ana, and Al's old bassinets. We all got to work on the party. At noon, everyone that was connected to the twins were there. In the end, the twins loved their party, and another day was over.

Hi guys. I know it's been a week since I last updated, but I just joined student council, and my schedule is hectic with volleyball, symphony, student council and homework. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I think 82 reviews will give you guys your next chapter. REVIEW!

-Ali


	17. Illness, Healing, Two Pregnancies

HAHA. Hey guys. I named Lissa's kid after my sister, who I never got to knew. I know the names are close but I didn't know that I did that until after I published it. Anyway her nickname will be Lexi. Alexei will be Al. I will only really use their full names for special occasions.

APOV

I opened the door and there stood the doctor. A lot of Moroi and dhampirs have been coming down with some illness. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Al, Ana, and Dimitri have all fallen with it. Rose is the worst. She never stops throwing up, and then Ana is pretty bad.

We came up with an arrangement where, Rose, Al, Ana, are sleeping in the bed in the master bedroom. Eddie and I carried a queen mattress into our room, and Lissa and Christian are staying there. We placed a single in the room also for Dimitri. Eddie, and Tasha are always over with me helping them all out. It is hard to help out six sick people. Lexi, and Cameron are staying in the living room sleeping in the twins old bassinets.

"Dr. Barnes, thank you so much for coming. I am really worried about Rose so much." I said to the doctor.

'It is no problem at all. I don't understand this illness at all. Moroi and dhampirs are supposed to have the ability to heal fast, but they are not."

"Ana, has been trying to heal them, but she is sick so it won't work. It is the same with Lissa."

"What about you, I thought that you would be able to heal them."

"I tried, but it won't work. I haven't been practicing healing in a while. I think that once Lissa is better then she can help me and Ana out."

"What about Alexei? Does he still have his powers?"

"This past year they have been fading and Ana's have been getting stronger. I think that he will be what Rose is to Lissa. Except the fact that he hasn't died. I think he will be able to be connected to her in some way."

"That is a good theory."

"We don't know what will happen because there has never been a report on what happens. As far as we know Rose is the only shadow kissed dhampir that married a spirit user and has kids. Normally we would think that our kids would be dhampirs, but as far as we can tell Ana will be a spirit Moroi and Al will be a dhampir that is connected to her." I said.

"It is different no doubt. There is still time to think about it. I want to check Cameron and Alexis first to make sure that they haven't caught this thing and then I will check everyone else." The doctor went over to the twins and checked them, said that they weren't infected and then I led him to the master bedroom.

When we walked in the talking stopped. They tried to talk so Ana and Al won't get to freaked out that everyone was sick. The doctor went around to everyone and gave them all different medicine because no one was a sick as the other person. He purposely checked Rose last. When he was done he came over to me.

"Adrian, I'm worried about Rose."

"Why does every doctor that comes here say that?"

"She isn't the worst in the group. That would be Christian. Rose is in a different situation."

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant. Has she been throwing up lately?"

"Yeah, right before the twins birthday, but then two days later everyone came down with this."

"Adrian, what I am going to say is not easy and will be difficult for you to do."

"What?"

"You are going to have to heal her. If you don't, the baby will die, and Rose will be at a risk also."

My world felt like it dropped. I couldn't lose Rose. But I can't heal people either.

"Daddy?" Ana cried. I walked over to her, and the doctor seemed to find his way out.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Can I have some water please?" I looked over at Tasha, and she grabbed the pitcher of ice water, and she poured a glass for her. Tasha came over and gave her the glass. She drank the water fast. I felt horrible that my little girl had to go through this.

I walked to the other side of the bed where Rose was. She looked pale and tired.

"Hey little dhampir. You don't look so good." I said, trying to put some light in this situation though I feel as if my world went dark.

"What did the doctor say?" she whispered not even acknowledging my humor.

"You're pregnant." I said, but it barely came out more than a whisper.

"I'm really sick though, I can't be pregnant."

"Rose, if I don't heal you, the baby will die and you might die." Tears were forming around my eyes. Rose wiped them away.

"You can't heal though."

"I could try. I am going to try, I can't lose you. Ana, Al, and I can't live without you."

"I love you." She said. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I love you too. So much. I am going to make you better" I place my hand on her face and closed my eyes. I drew as much happiness as a possible could. Then I felt it. I felt the happiness and wonderfulness go through me and into her. I opened my eyes, and saw that the color returned to her face and she looked so much better.

The doctor came back in and with a feeder. He checked Rose and said that she was healthy, and told her to leave the room immediately for fear that she might get the illness again. The doctor came over to me and told me to take the feeder to the kitchen and feed. I felt really drained and exhausted. Tomorrow I would heal Lissa. She could then heal everyone else.

Rose was sitting on the couch with Cameron in her hands. When I finished feeding I sat next to her and held Lexi.

"You are a wonderful mom, you know that? You will have no problem with the next baby."

"Adrian, how many kids do you want?" she asked me.

"How many do you want?" I asked back.

"I asked you first." She spat at me.

"The amount that will make you happy. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy." I said.

RPOV

The next day, when Adrian gained his strength back, he healed Ana. She healed Al, and after that they were so tired, they had to wait another day to heal Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. When Adrian gained his strength, he healed Lissa, Ana healed Dimitri, and Lissa was then able to heal Christian.

Adrian told Ana that she couldn't heal anyone else because spirit had negative effects, and she was just too sweet and innocent to experience the effects.

The doctor told everyone that they had to stay in bed one more day just to make sure. When Dr. Barnes was positive that everyone was okay, they were able to leave. I found out that Dimitri was living with Tasha now. Apparently they were a thing now. She too was pregnant. That's what the doctor said when he check Adrian, Eddie and Tasha to make sure that they didn't catch anything.

I won't lie, it hurt to find out that Dimitri has moved on. I knew it wasn't fair that he had to wait for me while I was in love with my husband, but I will always love Dimitri. But I had to, and have learned to give up on those feelings for my husband, my kids, and my unborn baby.

Lissa and Christian thanked us so much for taking care of both them and the twins. I was pleased. They were my godchildren, so I didn't mind. The invited us for Saturday dinner which we agreed to.

We had some people come in and they literally scrubbed the master room and the bathroom down to the last inch. Everyone had to take some medicine for a week to make sure that the illness didn't come back. We were past it though. We were all going to be okay.

I put my hand to my stomach and like I did with the twins, I knew that I loved them. I didn't know my baby yet but I knew that I loved my baby so much. I had the best life anyone could ask for.

Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter. I loved the reviews that I got last chapter. I know it might be while till I update so I'm warning you now. But when I update I want 100 reviews!!! I want to break the 100 mark. That would be just AWESOME!! For all of those who love dimitriandrose, I will promise that next chapter there will be more of them.

-ali


	18. Goodbyes Are Never Fun

Hello all! Well here is chapter 18!! YAH!!! I have so many ideas for this story, it is unbelievable!!!

RPOV

"I miss you already." I pouted to my husband. He was standing at the front door with his luggage and Al's luggage. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Tasha have to go to some event for the cause that would let Moroi how to use their power in fights. We decided that Adrian would take Al so that Ana and I could get some girl time, and that they can get some boy time.

When you have twins and you are pregnant again, it is hard to find time for one-on-one. They were leaving today and wouldn't be back till Monday night. I had to go three nights without my husband or my baby boy.

"I miss you too. I'll call you every day. We should go though, we don't want to miss our flight. Besides, you get some time with Ana. That should be fun." He said. He had his arms around me, and our foreheads were touching. On the couch was Ana saying goodbye to her brother.

"Alright. Be safe you two. How many guardians are going with you?" I asked skeptically.

"I have two, Lissa has two, Tasha has one, Christian will have one, Al will have one, plus you have 4 Moroi who knows how to fight with their powers."

"Just be careful, and make sure Al is with you the whole time okay?"

"Alright, I won't let him go anywhere without me. I promise."

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door. I answered it. There was Lissa and Christian holding their kids, and then there was Dimitri and a very pregnant looking Tasha behind him. If Tasha was going to have twins, I swear I might lose it.

Since both Lissa and Christian were going away, their kids were going to stay here. Dimitri asked if he could stay here too because that way he feels like he is protecting the kids. I agreed because I knew I couldn't handle four children by myself.

Adrian and Dimitri had put another bed in Ana's room so Lexi could sleep in there. Cameron was going to sleep in Al's bed since he wasn't going to be there, and Dimitri was going to sleep in the spare bedroom. Everything was much easier in the morning now that the kids were old enough to sleep in beds. We didn't have to go in there every morning to wake them up. We did if they slept pass 10.

"We should get going." Lissa said after a few minutes. We were all just talking.

"You're right Liss, the pilot does not like to wait." I replied. Then everyone turned into goodbye mode. Lissa and Christian were saying goodbye to their kids, Tasha was saying goodbye to Dimitri, I was saying goodbye to Al, and Adrian was saying goodbye to Ana.

Adrian and Ana had the best father-daughter moments. He was holding her while trying to wipe away the tears that were falling from her angelic face.

"Don't cry sweetie. Daddy will be home in no time. You have with mommy, okay?" He said very quietly.

"I will miss you daddy." She said through her tears.

"I know, but promise me you will have fun with mommy okay?"

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ana." He gave her a hug and kissed her hair. He wiped away the tears that feel from his face. Ana just had that way with people. Especially with Adrian. She was such a daddy's girl.

He came over to me and gave me a kiss goodbye. Lissa came and handed my Cameron, and Dimitri was holding Lexi. We waved goodbye to them as they exited the building.

Ana was in full tears now. I went over to her, and crouched down.

"Ana, don't cry sweetie, it will be just a short trip."

"I know." She said her crying slowly coming to a stop.

"Are you hungry for some lunch? I can make some chicken nuggets."

"Okay." She skipped to the kitchen singing 'Chicken Nuggets' over and over. Dimitri and I were laughing the whole way to the kitchen. When we got in the kitchen I saw Ana struggling to get up on the dining room table. I set Cameron in a high chair that we place in the kitchen, and Dimitri did the same with Lexi.

Dimitri went into the fridge to get the baby food out for Cameron and Lexi, while I was getting the chicken nuggets for Ana.

"Ana, do you want ketchup?" I asked from the fridge.

"Yes please." She relied. I walked over to the table with the chicken nuggets and a sippie cup with apple juice in it. "YAY" she said when I set her lunch in front of her. She happily digged into her lunch.

After lunch I cleaned up the twins with a wet cloth, and Dimitri did the same with Ana.

"Nap time." I announced. The twins were about to fall asleep and Ana had a pout on her face. "You too Ana."

"Mommy." She whined.

"No whining, you are grumpy, now go change for your nap." I ordered.

"Yes mommy." She said as she sulked into her room. I picked up Cameron, and Dimitri got Lexi. I walked into Al's room and placed Cameron in Al's old crib, and then walked into Ana's room. She was sitting criss-cross on her bed, with a picture book in her lap. Dimitri set Lexi in Ana's old crib, while I went over to Ana, I grabbed a blanket, took her picture book and kissed her on her head.

"Sweetie. Ms. Harrison is coming over to watch you. Dimitri and I are going to gym to practice, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I love you." She whispered, her eyelids closing.

"I love you too my love." I kissed her again and walked to my room. I changed into my workout clothes and went back to the living room where I saw Dimitri sitting there waiting for me.

"Alright we have to wait for Ms. Harrison first." I told him.

"Alright." Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. I opened it Ms. Harrison was standing there. She was quite young, fresh out of college. She loved my kids so much. After a few words we left.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "does Tasha know if it is a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"She wants to be surprised." He replied.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He is always saying what she wants, but never him.

"It doesn't matter what I want. 'They come first.'" He was repeating the phrase that was grounded to guardian's head the day they were born. I stopped listening to that phrase, and looked where it landed me. I have a great husband, two gorgeous babies that I get to guard, and one on the way.

"You need to learn about what you want, and you have to come first once." I told him.

He stopped grabbed me by the arms, and pulled me into the shadows of the trees.

"You want to know what I really want. I want to be with you. This isn't how it is suppose to be. We were supposed to be together. I don't want to have Tasha's baby, and I don't want you to be married to Adrian. I want you." He said. I realized that I was holding my breath and that we were really close.

What I would give to lean in his arms, and just kiss the day away with him. I was about to when a picture of my kids flashed in my mind. I hastily stepped back.

"Dimitri, we can't. I am married to Adrian. I love him so much, that I can't describe it. My kids are my world. Tasha's pregnant with your child. You have to stay with her. I am staying with Adrian. We can't do this. I'm sorry." I ran back to my apartment.

When I walked into the apartment, I saw Ms. Harrison crying with Ana.

"Sweetie," I said when I opened the door. I ran over to her and scooped her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy…and…Al…Strigoi…attack…" I didn't hear the rest she was saying. She was crying so hard, and I was in such shocked. There was a Strigoi attack, and it must have to do something with my baby and husband.

_Oh god, please don't let them die. _I thought.

Hey guys. Yep so I finally updated. I didn't get to my hundred marks = [. I hope this update with get my reviews??? I really want 100!!! So press the damn green button.


	19. We Are Lucky

**I GOT TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! Thanks guys.**

RPOV

I was holding onto my daughter, I wanted to know what she was saying through her tears. Ms. Harrison left as soon as I got home. Dimitri came barging in with a couple of guardian's right behind him.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked him. His face was unreadable. I was starting to get worried.

"There has been a Strigoi attack where the convention was." He replied grimly.

"The convention where Adrian and Al are." I was really starting to get worried.

"Yeah."

"Is everyone okay? What are the numbers?"

"5 guardians, 4 Moroi." He was looking down. I swear I thought I saw a tear run down his face.

"Who?" Dreading to what I might hear.

"Adrian is okay."

"What about my baby boy?" tears were starting to stream down my face.

He was silent so I said, "DIMITRI BELIKOV, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY BOY!" I yelled. Everyone in the room flinched at the sound of my yell.

"He has been gravely injured. Rose I'm so sorry."

"Take me to him." I couldn't even begin to describe my feelings.

"Alright, someone call the pilot and tell him we are on our way." I heard one of the guardians say.

I ran into Ana's room, got her traveling bag, and filled it with clothes and toys. I did the same when I got to my room, except I got my laptop that Adrian got me.

I picked up Ana, as Dimitri got our bags. I balanced Ana in one arm as she leaned into my shoulder with tears streaming down her face, and I got out my cell phone and tried calling Adrian. It went right to his voicemail.

The next thing that I knew, we were in the air flying to my baby boy who was trying to live.

APOV

_Rose is going to kill me. I promised that I would keep him safe. And now he is in the hospital trying to live. _I said to myself.

I tried healing him, but my powers weren't working. I didn't know where Lissa went, she disappeared and I needed her. She could heal my son.

Looking down at him broke my heart. There were tubes all over him, and he looked so peaceful sleeping. I was trying to heal him, I just couldn't.

The attack happened so quickly. We were talking about the Strigoi, and then they were there. Al screamed, and he held onto my leg. I saw Tasha go down, and so many guardians. Then Al was ripped from my leg. I saw a Strigoi, twist and break his arm, stomp on his leg breaking that and put his fangs in his neck. I was powerless, I couldn't do anything. Then the Strigoi went up in flames, and released Al. He was crying so much. He was in so much pain.

The next thing I knew, we were taking Al to the hospital. I couldn't find my cell or Lissa. I told another guardian to go and inform Rose of what happened, and where I was at.

I was sitting next to Al's bed praying that he would be okay, when the door slammed open. I saw Rose holding Ana, behind her was Dimitri, and 3 other guardians. Two guardians took position by the window, and another by the door. Dimitri stood next to Rose.

"Guardian Belikov, why don't you take the day off, I know it must be very hard for you. You can take up your responsibility after her funeral." Adrian said.

"Thank-you Lord Ivashkov." He quickly left the room.

"What happened? Who died?" Rose asked.

"Tasha was killed, and so was the baby." I said quietly. Ana was crying so hard in Rose's shoulder.

"Have you tried to heal him?" She asked me.

"Rose, I tried over, and over, I just can't heal. I want to so bad, but I just can't." I put my head in my hands.

Ana crawled out of Rose's arms, and went to Al. She placed her hand on his, and then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Anastasia Vasilissa Ivashkov, I thought your mother and I told you to never heal someone."

She wasn't listening to us. Then Al's eyes opened.

"Mommy??" He croaked.

"I'm here sweetie." I grabbed Ana and set her on my lap, for she was very exhausted. Rose went right to Al, and pressed the button that signaled the nurses.

The doctor came in though. "Well, it looks like little Al has finally awoken. I'm going to do a quick observation, and see when you can go home. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay." He croaked.

After 20 minutes of observation, the doctor said that he could go home tomorrow, but he had to take it easy.

We all spent the night there. We played games, like go fish, and did riddles. Ana was the first one to fall asleep. Soon Al fell asleep too. That left Rose and I to talk.

"What happened?" She asked very quietly, not wanting to wake the children.

"I don't really know. One minute we were talking about how our powers could save us from the Strigoi, and the next minute, Al was being attacked. It happened so quickly. I'm so sorry. I am a terrible father." I once again put my head in my hands, and tears started to fall.

Rose came up to me and lifted my head. "You are a wonderful father. You made sure that he wasn't killed. Our son is going to fine. This is just another bump in the road. You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. Think about how lucky we are."

"Lucky, you think we are lucky, look at our son." I was starting to get angry.

She put her hand on my cheek and smiled, "Yes, look at him. He could be even worse. Like, dead. Think about poor Dimitri. He just lost both Tasha and his child. At least our son is alive. We have two beautiful, and healthy children, and another one on the way. We have great title in this world, and we have a great house. So yes, I think that we are lucky."

"I'm sorry my love. You are right. I love you." I kissed her.

"Its fine, tomorrow, we get to take our baby home." I pulled Rose into my lap, and she soon fell asleep.

My life was better. I have no idea what I would do without my family. I loved them all. I looked at everyone, and I smiled as I fell asleep.

**YEAH!!! Another chapter. I want 125 reviews please. PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!!**


	20. One Funeral and a Perfect Family

**WHOOOT! Here is another chapter. I really love this story and how it's shaping. WHOOOT!**

RPOV

Tasha's funeral was really hard. We mourned both her and the baby that she lost. Dimitri said that he named it Roza.

His face was unreadable. It was hard and cold. I sat in the second pew with Adrian, Al, Ana, Lissa, Christian, Alexis, Cameron, and Eddie. Lexi, and Cam were now one year old, and Al and Ana's third birthday was coming up. They were all so excited.

Lissa, Lexi, Ana and I were in black dresses, while the guys were in black tuxes. Ana sat on my lap, and Al sat on Adrian's. Al was healing great, but was still a little sore. He had nightmares all the time, and for the first two weeks after getting out of the hospital, he slept with me and Adrian.

I was starting to get really big. I was now about 7 months pregnant. During the whole ceremony, I was just thinking back to high school. Everything is so different. I'm about to have my third child, and rumors were circulating that Adrian was to be the next king. I would be the first ever Dhampir to be queen.

Adrian was always at work. The kids were always asking where daddy was. He was really busy and I knew that. Another reason was that I knew that he still blamed himself for what happened to Al.

The ceremony soon ended, and the group made our way up to our apartment. Eddie wasn't on duty so he relaxed on the sofa. Lissa sat on the floor with the children sitting around her, and she was playing with them. Christian was talking to Adrian.

Christian has really grown up since high school. He was a loving father to his kids, and acted like an uncle to my babies. He still made some jokes, but they weren't as bad as they were in high school. We became fast friends when Adrian and Lissa were working long hours. He would come over with Lexi and Cam to play with Ana and Al.

I went into the kitchen where I saw Dimitri standing next to the sink looking out the window.

"Hey there comrade, how you doing?" I was trying to be cheerful. The doctor said that stress is not helping with my pregnancy.

"Roza, I can't do this." He never turned his head.

"Of course you can. If you want, you can stay here till you are ready to go back to your apartment."

"Thank-you but I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Of course it would. You just lost your girlfriend and baby. We would love to have you here. So would Ana. You're like an uncle to her."

"I love you Roza. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you with him? I wish that Ana and Al were our kids. I wish that the baby that you are caring was mine. I can't stay here because then it would hurt more. I have lost everything. Tasha, Roza, and you. I have nothing."

"Dimitri, you didn't lose me. I can't love you like I did, but we are still friends."

"Rose, I have to go. I will be here soon, so I can get back on my duties as a guardian to Ana." He left the kitchen. I heard everyone silence when he opened the front door and left.

Two months later

"ADRIAN I HATE YOUR GUTS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was in so much pain.

"Rose come on your doing great, keep breathing."

"ADRIAN IF YOU THINK THAT I AM EVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, YOU ARE SO WRONG!! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" He paled, and was embarrassed a bit.

Child birth was a bitch. At least when Ana and Al was born, I had a C-section. I had to do this naturally, and it sucked. It hurt so flipping bad.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. Then I heard the wails of a baby. I leaned back against Adrian. He kissed my head.

"You did great Rose."

"Rose, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor told me. She gave me the bundle which held my baby girl. I looked down at her and she was perfect. I knew what I was going to name her just by looking at her.

"Alba Rosemary Ivashkov." I pronounced proudly.

At that moment, I didn't think about how my friend Dimitri has never come back. We allowed him some time away, but not once has he returned. All I thought about was how perfect my family was.

The soon let my other kids come in, and the three year olds were so excited to meet their new baby sister. Adrian kissed my head.

"Thank you Rose for making me such a happy man. I love you so much."

"Sorry for what I yelled at you earlier." I said sheepishly.

"That's okay, look at our beautiful Alba."

"Her name is Alba?" Ana asked.

"Yes. Alba Rosemary. She is your little sister." Adrian told her.

"I love her already! I am going to be the best big sister in the whole wide world." She leaned over and planted a big kiss on Alba's forehead. Alba looked at her and smiled.

My family is the best!

EEPP!! I know a shorter chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter out there so here it is. Review to tell me what you think. I have some pictures of Alba, and a picture of Ana and Alba that will make your go "AWWW" so go look at them on my profile!!! Can I please have 130 reviews??? PLEASE!?!?!  
Haha. 130 reviews! PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!


	21. Dimitri, Puppies, School

Whoever is knocking on my door at 5 fucking am, is the person I am going to kill. Ana and Al aren't up, they need their sleep. The three and a half year old twins need their sleep. It took me all night to get Alba to fall asleep, and Adrian was up late last night trying to finish this housing subdivision that he was put in charge with.

I slipped out of bed and put on my red silk robe, and walked into the hallway. I turned on the living room door then opened the front door.

Standing there was Dimitri with tears streaming down his face. I was so shocked because I never saw him cry. It had been 8 months since the last time I saw him.

"Dimitri?" I was so sleepy. I must be dreaming this.

"Roza, I can't do it. I went back there, and when I saw all the baby stuff that Tasha had left around, I broke down. When I went into the baby's nursery, I couldn't even believe it. It hurts so much. I want them here. If I couldn't have you, then I wanted them. Roza, please help me." Tears were rolling down him cheek.

"Come on in." I opened the door for him to come in. He walked in and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Shh, Dimitri calm down. Come on stop crying."

Slowly but surely he stopped crying. He fell asleep and I laid him down and put a blanket on top of him.

I was about to go back to bed when I heard Alba start to cry. I couldn't go a minute without being a mother. I walked into her beautiful nurseries. We had gotten it done right before she was born. I picked her up and went to rocking chair and rocked her. She fell right back asleep. By now it was 6:30 am. I put Alba in her crib and closed her door.

I heard Ana singing so I opened her door to find out what she was doing. She was sitting cross legged on her bed singing to the new dog I had allowed both her and Al to get.

Adrian and I decided that we would allow them to pick out their own dog and name it. We did this before Alba was born. Adrian suggest that we did that way they would be busy with their dog and not notice that we were spending a lot of time taking care of Alba. They always had each other to play with when they got bored too.

Ana had decided that she would get a beagle. She names her dog Annabel, but she called her Bell for short. The dog looked happy sitting in her arms while Ana brushed her and sing to her. I stood in the doorway and watched the scene before me. After a few minutes, Ana looked up at me.

"Morning mama. Bell woke up and jumped up on my bed, and I got up and brushed her. Doesn't she look pretty momma?" She asked me with big curious eyes. Ana had grown into a beautiful child. We knew that she would be very pretty. She had strawberry blond curls that fell to the center of her back. She had Adrian's green emerald eyes, she had my face, and everything about my face though.

"She looks very pretty Ana. Why don't you stay in here and play with Bell for a little bit. It's very early and nobody's awake quite yet. Okay sweetie?" I came over to her bed and pet Bell.

"Okay momma. Me and Belle will be fine here." I bent down and kissed her head. I walked to the door and shut it.

I went to Al's room next. He too was awake. I opened the door. When I looked in I saw him on his bed playing with his dog, Badge. Badge was a Lancashire Heeler. He was such a cute puppy too. I closed the door and walked to my room.

Adrian was starting to get ready for the day.

"Morning." He said to me before kissing me on the lips.

"Morning. Dimitri's here. He came over earlier this morning. He is a really big mess." I said, resting my head on his chest. I was breathing in his scent.

"Alright, but I'm afraid that he has to sleep on the couch."

"I'll talk to him. When will the house be done?"

"Soon, the builders say that they are almost done with the house."

There was a new project that Adrian was working on. There was going to be a subdivision that the important Royal Moroi and people at the court can live at. They were top of the notch with state-of-the art everything. From kitchen appliances to the security. It will be almost impossible for Strigoi to get into.

Humans will think that it was a big subdivision for the extremely rich. They too won't be able to get into the subdivision.

Our house was going to be next door to Lissa and Christian's. They would come over almost every night and we would both plan our houses and get a layout. The kids would go to a room and play.

Both Lissa and I need this house. The apartments are becoming too small for our growing family. Lissa is once again pregnant, and I think that I am too. I've missed my period this month, but we were not certain.

I didn't tell Adrian quite yet for the fact that I don't want to get his hopes up. Same with the kids. They are always excited to find out that they might become a big sister or big brother. Al has been asking me since Alba was born if he was going to get a baby brother.

_Flashback_

"_MOOOMMMYYY!" Al cried. He was following me around the house._

"_What Al?" I asked._

"_It's not FAIR!" He said._

"_Al no yelling in the house." Adrian said scolding his son._

"_Sorry daddy, but mommy, it's not fair." Al exclaimed stomping his little foot. _

_It was early in the morning so he still had his dinosaur pajamas on with his claw slippers._

"_What's not fair Al?" I stopped and bent down so I was eye level with him._

"_Why does Ana get a new baby sister?" Tears were threatening to spill from his green eyes. I wiped them away._

"_Sweetie, Alba is your little sister too." I said, I was a little confused._

"_No, she spends all her time with Alba. When do I get a new baby brother? I think it would be fair if I got a baby brother."_

"_You won't be getting a baby brother for a long time." I said, standing back up. I got a towel so I could wipe down the counters._

"_Why?" He commanded._

"_Because you just got a new baby sister." I replied._

He wants a baby brother so bad. He loves Alba too, but I think he wants a brother instead of just two sisters.

I pulled away from Adrian and went into the bathroom. I started the shower. While the water was warming up, I went into the closet and grabbed some clothes for today. I grabbed some jeans and yellow silk cami. When I got back into the bathroom I stripped of my clothes, and got into the shower.

The water woke me up from my sleepy state. When I was done washing my hair I got out of the shower. Adrian was finishing making the bed. He too was dressed in his work clothes. He was wearing black pants, a blue button up shirt, and a tie that the twins got him for his birthday a few months ago.

When I got done getting dressed I blew dry my hair straight, and put on some light make-up. Adrian and I walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. Adrian went to go get the kids while I went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Dimitri was sitting at the counter in the kitchen looking absolutely miserable. I went to the cupboard and grabbed three coffee mugs. I poured hot coffee in them, and pushed one cup to Dimitri and I took a sip of the other.

When I opened the fridge, I grabbed the eggs, orange juice, butter, and grapes. In the pantry I got the bread out.

I was cracking the eggs in the bowl, when Al came running in the room.

"Mornin, mama." He said. He was a bit tired. His puppy was trailing right behind yapping happily.

"Morning sweetheart," I bent down and kissed his head, and ruffled his hair. "You hungry?"

"YEAH!" He cheered. Badge barked happily.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I bet Badge is as hungry as you are. Are you going to feed him?"

"Yes mama." He turned and went in the pantry. He came back out with a metal bowl filled with food. He set it under the window. Once he got out of the way, Badge just tore into his breakfast. Al was standing next to him clapping his little hands.

When Adrian finally came in holding Ana in one arm and Alba in the next, I was putting breakfast on plates.

"Mornin mommy, mornin Dimitri." Ana said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Morning sweetie, before you eat, you should feed Belle." I said. Ana let go of Adrian's hand, and went to the cupboard to get Belle's food. Adrian walked over to a high chair that was green with Alba stitched onto it in gold.

I set Al his plate of food as he climbed into his seat at the table. Next to him I sat Ana's plate, and Adrian sat at the head of the table, and I sat at the other end.

I went back to the counter to get Al's and Ana's sippie cups as Adrian helped Alba eating with her food. Dimitri sat at the counter like a statue as we all ate as a family.

"Mommy, when do we get to go to school? Maria said that her older brothers are going to come home from school soon, and then she gets to go." Al asked, with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Al, don't talk with food in your mouth, daddy said it's not very polite." Ana scolded him.

"Your sister's right Al, nobody will want to eat with you if you talk with food in your mouth." Adrian added.

"You won't be going till you're a bit older sweetie. The king said that you start taking school here to learn the basics, but it won't be awhile till you go to St. Vladimir's." I replied.

"Is that where you went to school mommy?" Ana asked.

"Yes, I went there when I was four years old." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We are almost four. Why can't we go?" Al asked. His eyebrows were scrunched together. He always did this when he was thinking hard.

"Because mommy and I would miss you too much. We want you here for as long as we can." Adrian said. He finished feeding Alba so he started to clean her up.

I got up and kissed Al and Ana's head then grabbed their plates. "I would miss you far too much. Plus you would miss me and my awesome cooking."

Adrian and I decided that the kids would be 6 or 7 years old before we sent them to the academy. Until then, they would go to school here on court. It would be too hard for me to fly them out there and only see them on the weekends. They have grown up so fast. Maybe that's why Adrian and I are starting to have kids so fast. That way when they do leave, we aren't alone. We would have kids home, and then their return would be better. I had no idea.

**Wow that took me a long time to get this up. I went up North for the weekend for a family golf thing, and let me the first to tell you, it was so much fun, that I had barely any time to write. Then I won the president election so I am now student president so I've been very busy. If I get 155 reviews, then you will get your next chapter.**


	22. The New House

**Hey everyone, I know it's been like 2 weeks since I updated, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had a friend pass away 2 weeks ago, so I was taking a break and just getting back together. But here is chapter 22!**

"Close your eyes." Adrian whispered behind me. I naturally closed my eyes, and then I felt a blindfold be tied over my eyes.

"Adrian, what in heaven's name are you doing?" I was trying to stay calm.

"The house is done. It is now time to show my beautiful wife where we will live. Lissa brought the kids over to her house. She said that I should show you the house by myself. Now come on, you are going to love this house. It is so much bigger than this apartment." While he was talking to me, he led me out of the apartment and to the elevators.

Once we stepped out of the elevator, I heard the guardians get into position.

Since I had Alba, and I became pregnant again, I retired as a guardian and was now on the Guardian's board. I was now about 8 months pregnant. Alba was going to be turning 1 in about one month, right around when the baby was due.

"Watch you head." Adrian helped me into our new car. His 'baby' was our new Porsche. Apparently he needed one, and after fighting, I agreed to him that if he got me one, then he had to get me an SUV so I can drive the kids around. I didn't want the Porsche but he was persistent.

He buckled me in, and closed my door. A few seconds later I heard the driver's door open, and he climbed in. He started the car and we were off.

After stopping at the gate to leave the court, we were driving for maybe 10 minutes before we arrived at another gate, where Adrian showed him is passing to let him into the community.

Then after 5 minutes and a few turns, he said that we were finally there.

"Don't remove the blindfold, I want to do that." He got out of the car, and then helped me out of the car. "Mrs. Ivashkov, welcome to your new home!" He removed the blindfold and I gasped.

It was a beautiful house. Just what I had in mind. I turned around and crashed my lips onto Adrian's.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe that it's our house. We have a house." I gushed.

"Want to look inside?" He asked.

"YES!" I squealed. I was just so excited. Adrian chuckled as he put an arm around my waist and led me to the house. When we got to the front door, he picked me up bridal style.

"Adrian, put me down." I exclaimed.

"I will, once I carry my wife across the threshold." I laughed as he carried me across the threshold, and then I went silent. The house was just so beautiful.

Ana's POV

"Mommy, can Belle sleep on the bed with me tonight?" I asked. We have been living in our new house for a long time. I think mommy said it was a month or something.

"Sweetie, Belle has to sleep in her own bed, like you have to sleep in your own bed." Mommy was helping me get ready for bed. I was sitting on her lap in the rocking chair. I had on my nightgown, and mommy was brushing my curls.

I don't know where I got my hair from, but I loved it. I had strawberry blond curls that went to the center or my back. My hair always felt like silk when I ran my fingers through it.

"Well, there are my two beautiful girls." I looked up and saw daddy. He was leaning on the doorway with his arms cross. He just got home from work, I knew that because he was wearing his suit pants, and his tie was loose.

"Daddy!" I squirmed out of mommy's lap and ran towards him. He picked me up and kissed my hair.

"Isn't it time that you should be getting into bed?" He carried me over to my bed, and mommy pulled my covers back.

Daddy set me down and pulled the covers up. He leaned down and gave me a kiss goodnight. Mommy too gave me a kiss. She walked around the bed and daddy put his arm around her waist.

My parents were really cute together. They walked towards the door, and when mommy turned off the lights, daddy whispered, "Night my beautiful angel."

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew Daddy was trying to get me up.

APOV

Ana has always been the toughest person to get up in the morning. She took after Rose in so many ways. If you thought that a 4 year old was easy to get up, then you were wrong.

"Come on Ana, breakfast in ready. Bell has already eaten; it's time that you eat too." She just groaned and flipped her head. Her hair was a complete mess.

"Ana, come on, momma made a wonderful breakfast." Again she just groaned. Knowing that I wasn't going to win, I just picked her up, and put her on my hip. I walked over to her dresser where her brush was. I was just about to brush her hair when Rose came in.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. It's about time you got up." She walked over, and I handed her Ana. Ana put her head in Rose's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. Rose grabbed the brush and walked to the rocking chair.

I stayed where I was and watched them. Rose was brushing Ana's hair and Ana slowly came to life. After 5 minutes, Rose picked her up and walked out of the room. I grabbed Ana from Rose so Rose could get down the stairs safely. She was getting really big and had trouble getting down the stairs.

In the kitchen I found Lissa and Christian with Cameron and Lexi. Al was sitting at the table with Cam and Lexi.

Since both Rose and I have to work, Lissa comes over and the kids get to play together and her and Christian swap out so Lissa can still get to work too. Today though, I was able to get a day off from work, and I was going to take Ana out for a daughter-father day.

Rose told me that Ana and I should get out some day and just spend some quality time with her. I will then take out Al, and she will do the same. Since Alba's been born, they haven't gotten much attention, and they never got one-on-one time since they were twins.

I walked over to the table and set Ana down. Rose came over with a plate of pancakes, and a sippie cup with some juice.

"Thank-you mommy." Ana said, looking up at Rose.

"You're welcome sweetie." Rose bent down and kissed her daughters head.

I went over to the counter and poured me a cup of coffee, a plate of pancakes and I sat down at the head of the table.

"Rose, you should sit down. You're almost 9 months pregnant; you should be resting, not running all over your house." Lissa said, she was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Lissa, please I can clean my own kitch…." Rose clutched her stomach halfway through her sentenced, and gasped in a pained breath.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. When she looked at me with pleading eyes, I got up and went straight to her. I knew what she meant. It was time, our new baby is going to be born. It was at horrible timing.

I put my hand around her and we started for the door in the kitchen that leads to the garage. When we got into the garage, I picked our small car, and I helped to get her in it. Lissa would use our SUV to get to the hospital a little later with the kids.

"Deep breathes Rose, you're doing well. Don't worry, it won't be long till we see our new baby." I was trying to sooth her. I have been through enough child birth, to know how she gets. To be honest, I don't want it to be like last time.

I got into the driver's seat and I hit the gas, I was speeding through the neighborhood till we got to the entrance gate. The guardians knew who we were because Lissa called in to tell them to have the gates open.

I turned a right on the road and drove maybe 10 miles till we got to the Royal Court. They had to come out and make sure that we weren't Strigoi, and then they let us in.

Quickly, I got to the hospital on the court, and there was someone waiting for us. We got Rose out of the car, and into a wheelchair. They had a room ready for her, and soon she was changed into a gown, and was all ready to get deep into child birth.

Twenty minutes later, I went into the waiting room where there was a party forming. Lissa and Christian where there with Ana, Al, and Alba. Lissa was playing with Al and Ana with the toys that they brought. They didn't like the toys here. Alba was sitting on Christian's lap while he was reading her stories. Dimitri was here, and so was Ana's, Al's, mine, Christian's, and Lissa's guardians where there. I told my guardians that I didn't want them near Rose's hospital room.

They all looked up when I entered the room. Ana ran to me, and I picked her up.

"How's Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Do I have a new baby brother?" Al asked at the same time as Lissa.

"It's not a boy, it's a girl, and I get another new sister." Ana told him.

I laughed, "Rose is doing well, and they said it won't be long till the baby is born." I told them, and kissed Ana's hair. She looked so cute with her curls pinned back, and she was wearing a summer dress.

"Daddy, how are baby's made?" She asked me with her big curious eyes. Every adult there started cracking up, probably with my facial expression.

"Um, sweetie, that's, um…I have to get back to your mother. Be a good girl." I set her down, and walked back to Rose's room.

When I got in there, doctors where bustling around saying that it were time for Rose to push. I rushed over to Rose, and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You can do this baby, you've been through child birth before. Just remember that I love you with all my heart."

After 10 minutes of pushing and screaming, Rose finally gave birth to a beautiful baby.

"It's a boy." I heard the nurse say. I bent down and kissed her "a boy." I whispered to her.

"Brian Kevin Ivashkov." She said once he was put into her arms.

"Brian is perfect for a perfect baby boy." I said. I got onto the bed next to her and put my arm around her.

Half-an-hour later, Lissa came in with carrying Ana, holding Al's hand, and Christian came in holding Alba. Ana squirmed out of Lissa's arms, and ran to me. I picked her up, and put her on the bed, and then did the same with Al. Christian came over and handed me Alba. They stood by the bed and looked at us.

"Ana, Al, Alba, I want you to meet your new baby brother, Brian." Rose said.

"I've got a baby brother?" Al said, he looked very excited by this fact.

"Yes, you got a baby brother." I said to him.

"Ha, told you Ana that it was going to be a brother!" He said really loud.

"Shh, Al, inside voices, you don't want to wake up Brian." Rose said, scolding Al.

"Sorry Brian." Al said, then leaned over and kissed Brian's little head.

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, really love them!!! 176 Reviews for next chapter!! Also I put some new pictures on my site of Brian, their new house, their rooms, please, please, please check them out. I took a lot of time trying to find them! PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!!**


	23. The Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I own Alba, Ana, Al, Eric, Cameron, Lexi and King Rupert. **

RPOV

I watched from my lounge chair on the patio as Lissa was teaching Ana more about Spirit. Couple of weeks ago, Adrian, Lissa and I all sat down one evening and we talked about Lissa teaching Ana about Spirit. She was starting to use it regularly without really control, and since we didn't want to send the kids off to the academy, Lissa was going to teach Ana on the days that she didn't have work.

I was still on maternity leave from work, since I only had Brian about a month ago. He was starting to grow really big already and was very strong. He loved to sleep and eat and that was about it.

Today was a beautiful spring day. Adrian had some important business to do with the king, and there was a big announcement. So since it was nice and sunny, I decided that today we were going to spend most of our day outside.

When Lissa was finished with Ana, she came over and sat next to me. She was about to hit her 3rd month of pregnancy, and was starting to really show. I think that this is good for her to be pregnant. The last baby that she was carrying which was when I was pregnant was miscarried, and it really affected her.

Lissa sat right down next to me and poured her a cup of lemonade, and took a big sip before sighing.

"Ana, sweetie, come over here, you need your medicine." I called out to Ana who started to play tag with Al, Cam, and Lexi. She stopped her game and came running over to me, and waited patiently while I was getting her medicine just right for her. Since Ana is still young, and we don't want Spirit affecting her as it did with Lissa, the doctors gave us some medicine to give her after she is done with her lessons.

"Thank you mommy." She said to me. She took her medicine then looked up at me. "Can I go play with them now?" I nodded letting her know that it was okay. She was a very intelligent girl for her age. She surpasses those of her age with her grammar and speaking skill.

Brian started to cry from the bassinet that he was lying next to me. I picked him up and gave him his bottle, and his cries stopped right away. He slurped away, and I turned my attention to the kids.

It was in the middle of May, so it was common for me to dress Ana and Alba in summer dresses. Ana looked perfect in her summer dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that flowed to her knees. It had a really pretty floral design on it, and it really complimented her hair perfectly. Her hair was still the bouncy curly, strawberry blond hair.

Alba wore a green summer dress that had polka dots on it. It too was a spaghetti strap that flowed to her knees. She on the other hand had straight dark brown hair that was very silky when you ran your hands through it. She learned how to walk about a month ago, and loved it. She chased after her brother and sister, and I laughed when she tripped on the ground, got back up and continued running after them.

Al was in the middle of Ana and Alba. His hair was curly like Ana's but was dark like Alba's. It wasn't as dark as hers, but not as blond as Ana. He was wearing cargo shorts and polo. His closet was full of different color polo's, jeans and shorts. He was just as adorable as the other kids.

They were really into their game of tag, running around and laughing as if nothing in the world mattered. Cameron and Lexi who were about 2 and half looked exactly the same except that Lexi had long wavy hair and Cameron had short hair. Lissa always liked to color coordinate them, so Lexi was wearing a green dress, and Cam was wearing cargo shorts and a green shirt.

They were all smiling, and laughing. The children always have such a good time together. Christian loved bringing them over here, and they play for hours. Lissa and Christian like Adrian and I believed that even though the children were old enough, they were going to wait before sending the kids to the academy.

"Eddie, watch them, we are going to go in and start lunch." I called out to Eddie who was Lissa guardian now. He nodded but did not move his head and kept his eyes searching for danger and watching the kids at the same time.

Lissa and I got up, and I grabbed Brian and walked into my kitchen. I told Adrian that when we build this house, I need a state-of-the art kitchen, and he got me one. We had custom made cherry oak cabinets, and all the appliances were stainless steel. We also had granite tops, and a spacious island. It was nice and bright in the kitchen, and you can easily see into the backyard.

I set Brian down in his high chair then went to the kitchen to start making lunch. Lissa started getting stuff from the pantry while I got the stuff from the fridge. 30 minutes later we had 7 sandwiches, 1 for each kid and one for me and Lissa. They also had some apple slices and chips.

I walked to the kitchen door and called out "Kids, lunch is ready, come on in." I held the door open as 5 kids came running in. "All of you go to the bathroom and wash your hands." I instructed. They all listened and ran to the bathroom. I went back to the counter and helped Lissa pour the juice into sippie cups. A few minutes later, Lexi came back into the kitchen; I inspected her hands, and then sat her at the table in front of her plate. Then Cameron came in with Ana following right behind him. Again, I inspected their hands, Ana went to her spot at the table but I made Cam go back to rewash, his nails were filthy. Al finally came back holding Alba's hand which made me believe that he had helped her wash her hands. They were clean and went to start on their lunch, and then finally Cam was clean to eat.

We all sat down and started with our lunch. It was a good lunch, and we all talked about what we were going to do later on. After lunch, I ushered the kids back outside to play while Lissa and I cleaned up the kitchen. We had a routine where she hands me the plates, and I rinsed them off before putting them into the dishwasher, and then she wipes down the counters while I wipe down the table.

An hour later we called the kids back in for nap time. I grab Brian and put him on my hip, while I take Alba's hand with Ana, and Al following behind me. Ana and Al go to their separate rooms and wait for me to come in and get them ready. Alba likes to come with me, so we first go into Brian's nursery where I just put him in his crib and pulled a blanket over him. I pick up Alba and we set off to her room, which is in next to Al's. I set her on the bed, grabbed Lamby, her stuffed lamb, grabbed a blanket, and kissed her before I closed the door behind her. Ana's room is next to Alba's so I go to hers next.

She's sitting on her rocking chair with Belle in her lap, and when I entered the room, Belle jumps down from her lap and runs to greet me. I tell Ana that it's time for her to get to her nap, and she jumps down from her rocking chair and goes over to her bed. Belle jumps up on the bed and Ana pulls her close. I grab another blanket and kiss her before leaving too. I have to walk always back down the hall to Al's room who is next to Brian. I do the same routine I do with the other kids.

I walk back downstairs and it was very quiet. Lissa always took Lexi and Cameron back to their house for their nap, and they usually don't come back. That way we both have some time to spend good time with our kids after their nap.

To buy some time, I decided that I would start to clean up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel and went back into the living room where I started to dust the wood furniture that we had in there.

I was just started to dust the coffee table when Eric, one of Ana's guardians came running in. He bowed to me, even though we told him many times not to, and said, "Your highness, Prince Adrian wants you to the court immediately. He says to bring the children and make sure that they are presentable because they are going to see King Rupert."

"Thank you Eric, call up to the gate and tell them to expect us in about half an hour to an hour. It will take awhile to get the kids up. Also please put this in the kitchen." I flicked the dishtowel to him, and hustled up to my room. I was going to get ready firsts since I wouldn't be able to once the kids were up. I slipped out of my shorts and polo and went to my closet and picked out a nice dress that was emerald green and flowed to my knees. I quickly put my hair up in a nice looking bun and hastily put on some earrings and my necklace that Adrian gave me when Alba was born. It had 4 diamonds heart each one with the first letter of each of my children's name.

I decided that I would save Ana for last and went to Al's room first. I went over to his bed and set my hand on his back. "Al, Al sweetie I need you to get up." He grumbled rubbed his eyes, "Momma?" he said tiredly.

"Yes sweetie, I need you to get up. Come on, out of bed." Thankfully he got out of bed, and stood next to his bed while I went into his closet and got one of his suits. I quickly put it on him, and brushed his really messy hair. He grabbed my hand as we went into Brian's room. Brian, who looked so peaceful quickly, woke up when I picked him up, and I dressed him in a suit that was identical to the light gray suit that Al was wearing. After he was dressed I took both Brian and Al to the playroom that was on the just down the hall from their rooms.

"Don't ruin your suits." I said when I sat Brian down, and then I went to Alba's room. She too was sleeping, but out of all the children she was the easiest to get up. She quickly got out of bed, and was patient as I dressed her in the emerald green dress that flowed to her knees, and not only did it match the same suits as the boys but it really made her eyes stand out. Unlike my dress that was strapless, her dress was sleeveless.

I quickly did her hair back into an eloquent low ponytail. I grabbed her hand and led her into Ana's room. Surprisingly Ana got up pretty easy. I dress her in her dress that matched Alba's dress. Whenever we had to meet the King, the kids always dressed alike. Ana's ringlets where just perfect the way they were so I didn't want to ruin them by pinning them up.

I grabbed both Alba's and Ana's hand and we walked into the playroom where the boys were playing, and thankfully they didn't mess up their attire. Brian looked up at me when I picked him up, and I grabbed Alba's hand and we were quickly downstairs and into the garage. Since I had all the kids coming with me, I decided that I would use the SUV. Al, went in first, climbed over the first set of seats and buckled himself in his car seat. Ana went in next and sat in the middle of the first row. She too knew how to buckle herself into her car seat so I didn't have to do it for her. I set Brian in his car seat and quickly buckled him in. After he was buckled in I closed the door, grabbed Alba's hand and went to the other side of the car, opened the door and lifted Alba into her car seat. I buckled her in, and shut her door. I went to the driver's seat and got in. I started the car and we were off.

Driving through the subdivision was no problem for me even though the place was huge and had so many houses. We got to the gates quickly and they opened them for us and I knew they were calling the royal court to expect us. It didn't take that long to get to the court and the quickly let us in. I drove up to the parking lot, and Adrian was waiting for us. Ana unbuckled Brian and Alba so that made my job much easier. I went to Brian's side, picked him up and helped Ana, Alba and Al out.

"DADDY!" Alba yelled and Alba, Ana and Al ran to their father's outstretched arms. He was wearing a grey suit that looked a lot like Brian and Al's suit. I walked up to him and he kissed Brian's forehead and gave me a kiss on the lips despite the protests of our children.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw Janine Hathaway standing right behind Adrian. She was in the official guardian outfit, and she hugged and gave kisses to all of her grandchildren.

"Rose, you will see. I am here for the important announcement. Now Adrian we must get going. His majesty is waiting for us." She told Adrian.

"You are right, Rose, children come on. We are going to meet the king." We walked to awaiting golf carts, Ana and Al shared one, my mother and Alba, then Adrian and I did with Brian on my lap. The driver took us to the building at the heart of the court and that was where the king was at. We got out of the carts, and my mom, I, and Adrian straightened out the kids.

"Remember children that when we meet the king, you must bow and curtsey and don't speak out of term." Adrian reminded them.

My mom took Brian from me, and held Alba's hand as we went into the building. The Mori were all about tradition so Adrian and I led the procession with Al and Anastasia behind us with Alba, Brian and my mother behind them. Even farther behind them were all of their guardians. We walked down the hall and stopped at the large oak doors that separated us from the king.

The doors where open and once we were all in we all bowed to the king that was sitting on his throne. One of his men said, "Your majesty, their highnesses, Prince Adrian, Princess Rosemarie and their children Anastasia, Alexei, Alba, and Brian accompanied by Guardian Hathaway." Everyone called Adrian and I Prince and Princess because since the death of one of Adrian's relatives, he was the next in line. Before we were just Lord and Lady, because we were high up there but about 2 weeks ago, there was a big celebration to honor us as the new Prince and Princess of the Ivashkov bloodline.

"Your majesty." We all said in unison still in our bows and curtsies. King Rupert signaled us out of positions and we stood up straight. The children now stood next to Adrian and me. Alba and Ana were standing next to me, and Al was next to his father. My mother was standing next to Al holding Brian.

"Your highnesses, I have some news to deliver. I have come down with Harveg's disease." He said.

"Your majesty, we are all very sorry for you disease." Adrian said.

"Thank you, now as you know, this disease works quickly and I'm afraid that there are no cures for it. My doctors have stated that I have about a month to live. With that, I knew that it was time for me to announce who I chose as my heirs and the next ruler of the Mori world. I have decided that you, Prince Adrian shall be the next King, and you Princess Rosemarie shall be the next Queen. I am determined that you will surely do a good job at ruling our world." Rupert said. "Princess Rosemarie, are you not pleased to be the next Queen?" He asked me.

"Forgive me your majesty, but how can I rule. I am only a dhampir." I said to him. So many things were going through my head.

"I am aware that you will be the first ever Queen to be a dhampir, but there is no law or rule that says that a dhampir cannot rule. You are royalty since you married Prince Adrian. You are no longer a guardian, but even though you aren't a Mori, you are married to one, which makes you able to be Queen." He explained to me.

"You majesty, what if God forbid something happens to Adrian while he is King would I still be Queen and rule till my death, or will Adrian select himself an heir?" I asked.

"If something happened to Prince Adrian, then yes, you will still be queen and you will rule until it is time for your death and you will have to pick an heir for yourself. Rest assured Princess Rosemarie, I believe that you will make a wonderful Queen. Prince Adrian, Princess Rosemarie, do you agree to be my heirs and when I die, will you be my heirs?" The king asked.

**Hey guys, I know you are wondering what Rose and Adrian will decide. I have a poll on my profile. Please, please, please vote. I want to know if Rose and Adrian should say yes or no to the king. Let's get over 200 reviews for your next chapter! Again, I'm sorry this took me along time for me to write, but I'm still mourning the death of my close friend. Also if anyone likes the series "The Clique" I have written another story that goes with that. It's called 'Back to Each Other'. Please read it and comment that as well.**


	24. Your Hignesses

Here it is…chapter 24!!

DICLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. The only thing I own is, Alba, Ana, Alexei, King Rupert, Mary, Ginger, Brian, and those people that I just can't remember and I don't want to write their names.

"Your majesty, their highnesses Princess Rosemarie and Prince Adrian Ivashkov." King Rupert's servants said, telling him that we have arrived to announce our answer.

Adrian and I walked in hand in hand and to be honest, I was scared shitless. When we walked to our spot, we bowed to King Rupert and waited to give us the hand signal to show us that we can stand.

"I have trusted that you two have made your decision about being my next heirs?" King Rupert asked.

I looked over to Adrian and we made eye contact. I nodded at him and smiled. "Yes your majesty, after a lot of consideration, we have concluded to a decision." Adrian said.

"And what have you decided?" King Rupert asked.

Now it was my turn to answer. "Your majesty, you are very kind to offer us to be your next heir, and after a lot of consideration, Adrian and I have indeed accepted your offer and in the event of your passing we will take over your responsibilities and rule over all the Moroi and Dhampirs." Then everyone in the throne room bowed to us, except the king of course.

"As you may know, when the king or queen has announced their choice of heir to the throne, they come up with one law that will come into effect when the heirs of the throne are coronate. Everyone knows how much I love Alexi and Anastasia and how I treat them as my own child, so for my law, it will affect them more than you. For my law, instead of choosing the next heir, it will go to the eldest daughter." Everyone in the room gasped. Adrian squeezed my hand tighter.

"Now, I know back in the olden days the throne always went to the eldest son, but if I did that then the throne will always stay in the Ivashkov family. There are 11 other royal families and I know that some of them will want to see a family member on the throne. So if it's your eldest daughter who inherits the throne when she marries, she takes her husband's last name, she will become part of that royal family. So that way all the next rulers of the throne will be of the Ivashkov descendent but it will also be in the family of the other royal families. Am I correct in knowing that your eldest daughter, Anastasia Vasilissa is in fact a Moroi?" King Rupert asked.

"Yes, she is capable of using all the elements including spirit. Spirit is her strongest element but again, capable of using every element." I answered.

"What a very talented young girl. Especially for a young girl of 4 years old and she is quite pretty, she looks like you Rose, but for some reason has that beautiful strawberry blond hair."

"She is going to be a wonderful young lady when she grows up, just like her mother." Adrian said.

"And when I pass, she will be a wonderful princess, and then a wonderful queen. Now I must leave, I have some business before the day ends. I advise you two to spend some time with your children. Adrian, I am releasing you from my duties, you will still be paid, don't worry. I want you to spend as much time with your family as possible. Rose, I am releasing you as part of the Guardian board. Every member of your family will receive training to help you with your posts. Especially the children. They are very young and they don't know how much everything will change. Now you two, go spend some time with those beautiful children. Oh wait, before you leave, I have people at your house right now packing some of your belongings. You won't need everything, so some is staying there. Your rooms are being prepared as we speak to you and your children's need. My secretary will tell you all of the details. Now good day." King Rupert said.

Adrian and I bowed to the king, and we left the room. As we walked through the castle, everyone was bowing to us. We were now the 2nd most important people in our world. Right behind King Rupert and our children were the 3rd most important people. Adrian and I had to go and prepare them for what is going to come.

Ana and Al would both get governess to help them with all their duties as prince and princess. At age 8 they will go to St. Vladimir under super security for their safety.

"Ah you highnesses, here is your housing information." Carol, King Rupert's secretary said. She stood up from her desk and bowed to us. After Adrian gave her the signal she sat back down. "When it is time for you to be coronate as the next king and queen, you will be given the official house for the Royal. You will be sleeping in the royal bedroom with the children in their own wing of their own. Tomorrow, we have the royal seamstress coming in to fit get your sizes and fit your whole family in some outfits. As the soon to be royal family, you have to dress to your status. Then when it is time for you to be the next royal family, you will once again be sized and dressed for clothes for your royal status. I believe that that is all. Have a good day." She once again stood up to bow to us, and we left her office.

"Adrian, we are going to be the next king and queen. Wow, it just doesn't seem real you know?" I asked him. We were in our suite, and were waiting for the children to show up. It has been awhile since we returned from King Rupert's, but the children were having their nap and we didn't want to disturbed them.

"I know, soon everyone will be bowing for us, and we won't ever have to bow. Ana will be the next queen, and it's just so surreal." He replied. He took his hand and grabbed mine. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. Then in one swift motion we were both on our feet and he was kissing me with so much passion. It was like we were just getting married. After about 5 years of marriage we were more in love than ever. I was only 25 and he just had his 31 birthday. We were so young yet we had a big future.

He started to pull my shirt up when I said, "Adrian, not now. The kids will be here soon, and besides, it's only been a month since I had Brian. I'm not ready to have another baby. Later yes, but not now." I leaned back slightly so I could see Adrian eye to eye.

"Alright. We should look through the guardian's names. To see which ones we want to be guarding who." I knew he was right so we went to the big mahogany table and looked at all the profiles.

Even though all of our children were dhampirs besides Ana, they all needed guardians. I also needed guardians too. Even though we are dhampirs because I will be the next queen and my children will be princes and princesses, they need protection at all times.

"For Ana, I was thinking Eddie, Carol, and Svletta. What about her 4th guardian? They said that she needs 4, and I would like to pick out her guardian." I said.

"Hmmm, how about Mark, remember him? He was in your graduating class. According to his file, he placed 2nd in his class." Adrian said.

"Okay, who was first? I want them protecting Ana." I said. I want the best protecting my children.

"Rose, you placed first of you class. So you can't really protect Ana other than a motherly way." He smiled at me.

"Okay, he will be Ana's fourth guardian. That way she always has 3 guardians on her. Now Al, I'm thinking David, Eric, Ginger and Ryan. Looking at their files, they are all very good at protecting and Ginger and Ryan were my close friends my first year of guarding Lissa when she was at Leigh University." I said. Adrian agreed and then we chose 3 guardians for Alba and 2 Brian.

When Ana and Al go to school they will each get one more guardian. Then when Alba hits 3 years, she will get all 4 of her guardians. When Brian learns to walk and talk, he will get 3 guardians and when he hit 4 years he will get 4 guardians. Then when they both go to school, they will each receive one more guardian. When it comes closer to their graduation, they will all go down to 3 guardians except Ana. Since she will be the heir, she will always have 5 guardians.

Adrian and I will always have 6 guardians on us at all times. With the children, they will have their guardians but not all of the will be on duty. Adrian and I will have a total of like 8 guardians but 2 will always be off. Adrian will get half of King Rupert's guardians, and I will get the other half.

Until King Rupert's death, Adrian and I will only be guarded with 4 guardians. One of my guardians will be Dimitri. What fun!

"Mommy! DADDY!" Ana and Al screamed as they ran towards us. Behind them, my close Moroi friend Sarah, and my other friend Mia stood there. Sarah was holding Alba and Mia was holding Brian. King Rupert told me that they will be their governess, and I don't think that I could have found better people to me my children's governess.

Ana came running to me and I opened my arms for her to run into. I picked her up and twirled her around and around. She squealed and laughed. Her laugh was the best sound in the world.

"Ana, Al, what mommy and daddy are about to tell you is very important and will change our lives okay?" Adrian said. Al was sitting on his lap, and Ana was sitting on mine.

"Okay." Al said.

"Mommy and daddy are going to be the next king and queen. That means that you two will be prince and princess. So when we are queen and king, we are the only people you have to bow to, but only in public. Everyone will bow to you too. You will have more guardians to protect you too. Then you will each be given a day to day tutor until you are 8, and then you will go to the academy. The main thing though is that people will talk about you a lot. You need to present yourself with that status that you are given, and that is the main thing that your tutor will help you with. Okay?" Adrian said.

"I'm a princess?" Ana asked.

"Yes sweetie. You are a princess." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Does this mean I get to wear pretty gowns and wear a tiara?" She seemed so happy.

"Yeah, and you will have very pretty gowns, and a nice pretty tiara just for you." Adrian said.

"I like being a princess." Ana said. Sometimes her statements just had everyone laugh, and this was one of her statements.

That night we all spent family time together playing games and having a lot of fun.

"Now your highness, when you become queen, you will have the ability to wear these jewels. These jewels are very precious and have been in with the royal families for many years. They are the Official Jewels of the Queen. More jewels will be added as it comes time for you to put jewels in. Of course you will be able to wear your own jewels. A queen is always presentable from her outfit, to her hair, and to her jewels. You must show everyone that you are the top woman in our world." Mary told me. We were in the queen's official safe where when there isn't a queen, all of her stuff goes.

We were looking at the jewels, and let me tell you this, they were very beautiful. I almost couldn't wait to be queen and wear them. Of course I couldn't say this out loud to anyone. If I did then I would imply that I wished the king would die, and that would be treason.

"Now, I will introduce you to your ladies in waiting. I know, it's a little old fashion, but a long time ago, the king and queen at the time loved old fashion," Mary said. We were walking out of the safe and down to the private room for the king and queen. "Traditions stay and every queen gets her own ladies in waiting. Your children will get some too, other than their governess. They will basically be servants whose job is to make their master's happy."

"How many ladies will I get?" I didn't want too many.

"Your will have 8 with you at all times. Of course there will be more so they can switch duties, but you will always have 8. Of course at night when you are sleeping and then there will only be 2. You are responsible for their wardrobe when they are serving you. The queen always picks out a uniform for them so they can wear it while serving you but when they have free time, they are free to wear what you want." Mary was talking and giving me lot information. As we were walking down the corridors, I noticed that the royal house was very beautiful.

"What about the children? How many ladies will they get?" I asked.

"Anastasia will get 6, since she is the first in line for the throne. Usually the heir to the throne gets the better stuff then the other children. The other children will get the best stuff, but Ana will get slightly better. Alba will receive 4. The boys will get servants, but they will probably won't be called ladies in waiting. Alexei will receive 5 and Brian will receive 4."

"Now my ladies need to wear a uniform, what about the children's?" If my ladies had to wear a uniform then so did theirs. It just wouldn't seem right.

"That will be up to you. While you and Prince Adrian are in line for the throne that will be the main project that you do. Most queens get everything set in advance so that way when they do become queen, they don't have to worry about little details as their ladies outfits. Here we are your highness, are you ready to meet your ladies, and enter a different world?" Mary asked.

I didn't know if I was ready. This was a lot to take in, more than I thought I would be able to dream. Will I be a good queen?

**I'M BACK!! I know it's been like a LONG time since I've updated…I've been really busy and just never found the time to get onto word document and write. So this will be a challenge…125 reviews! Yup, you read right, 125 reviews. That green button is CALLING you! So PRESS IT!**


	25. Auther's Note 2

Hey guys, I want to let you know that that last chapter is my last chapter of this story. I have started a new story, The New Reign and it's about the new reign of the Moroi and dhampir world. The first chapter is already up. I hope you like it!

-Ali


End file.
